The Daughter of Lex Luthor
by RobinsReckoning
Summary: A seemingly normal girl who is suffering from bad blood. Or is she? When the girl seems to know too much about the team can they trust her to be on their side, or do they need to take her down? Note: First story, OC, T for possible future parts (violence and swearing).
1. How Not to Introduce Yourself

_"She is completed. Should we test her out?"_  
_"No. She is too unstable."_  
_"But we did everything you have ask. We gave her certain powers and wired in set traits and personalities of various members of the Justice League. What did we do wrong?"_  
_"Nothing, but this power, it is too unstable for a body so young. We shall wait."_  
_"We could force grow her, sir?"_  
_"No, more time to pump more knowledge into her."_  
With that, I was frozen.

Kate's P.O.V.

"I'm Katelyn Luthor, but you can just call me Kate."  
"Richard Wayne, my friends call me Dick," the boy replied as he shook my hand. While the big boys had their meeting, they thought it would be fine to leave us two on our own, in another room. Stupid adults. I smiled, walking off an digging through my bag, which I had previously tossed to the ground. "So, you're Luthor's kid. Didn't know he had any." Dick had none of the awkwardness that I tended to create in boy my age.  
"He doesn't. I'm adopted. Like you. Yet somehow I still look like him. Just, you know, with hair and girly." I laughed at my own joke, but thankfully Dick did too.  
"What are you looking for?" He asked.  
"Some fun." I pulled out a bottle of Coke, Mentos, and another chemical that I didn't know the name of. I opened the soda, taking a drink to make room in the bottle for the chemical. I put paper over the top, then a couple of Mentos into the lid, closing it. I ripped the paper off from around the edge, then handed the bottle to the acrobat. "Let's go," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

Dick's P.O.V.  
The girl climbed onto of the desk, taking the vent cover off. The clatter of the falling metal rang in my ears as I stood there, shocked. This was the daughter (adopted or not) of Lex Luthor, Superman's enemy. Yet when the petit, raven haired girl jumped easily into the vent and motioned for me to do the same, I cackled and followed. She crawled ahead, making little noise, guiding him towards another room. When she stopped I almost ran into her perfect ass. Stop it Dick, she's Luthor's kid for crying out loud! There was a section of the air shaft where it was just big enough for the two thirteen year olds to sit up. I looked down, into the room.

Both of our adoptive father were in there, along with several other important respectively from Lex Corp and Wayne Enterprises. "Kate?" I said softly. She meet me with a look that told me to shut up. I ignored it, years of being with the Batman making me immune to most looks. "I don't think this is a good idea." I wasn't one to chicken out on a prank, but Bruce would kill me if he found out. "Oh man up Grayson, no one's going to find out. Now pass the bottle." I passed it to her, watching her shake the bottle. The paper dissolved and the soda started to fizz. She opened the vent slightly, pushing the bottle through. A it hit the table, it exploded in a foamy display of sugar. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. I kicked myself for not having a camera. I had little time to take in the view, as Kate crawled with nearly unnatural speed back towards the first room. I followed, no where near as fast, and lost her after a few seconds. I came to a fork in the vents, and had to decide which one to go through. God, I which I had been paying attention to where we were going. I chose the left one, only to come to a dead end within a minute. I was losing time. I doubled back, taking the right path this time. I hurried, trying to get back before Bruce came to check on us.

Kate's P.O.V.  
I crawled out of the vent, quickly grabbing a book and sitting down on the floor. I opened it to a random place. About a minute later, Lex stormed in. God he was pissed. "Katelyn! What did you do?!" He yelled. I held up my finger, pretending to finish the sentence, then calmly put a bookmark between the random pages. Finally, I looked up. "I don't know what you're talking about father," I said, putting on my best 'totally confused' face.  
"Then what, may I ask, is the vent cover doing on the ground?" I shrugged.  
"Ask Richard, he's the one who took it off." I went back to my reading as Bruce walks in, also covered in foam. I hear Dick coming back down, and a few seconds later, he was on the ground.  
"What happened to maning up? You ditched me!" He said, obviously annoyed.  
"I told you I wasn't going up there with you, we're not all skinny acrobats who can get away with anything!" I said, my voice filled with annoyance.  
"What are you talking about? It was your idea!"  
"Dick, enough, we're leaving now," Bruce interrupted.  
"But Bruce I didn't-"  
"Now Dick. Go." Dick shot me a look so dirty that I almost laughed, but I managed to keep my poker face intact.  
"I'm so sorry about that. I'll have my assistant set up another meeting, and I'll happily pay for any damage done," Bruce said.  
"Don't worry about it, I know how hard it can be, raising a kid and running a business. I'm just lucky my girl is so quite and well behaved." He came to stand beside me, ruffling my hair slightly. "Anyway, I will hopefully see you soon, and sign the deal."  
"Yes, hopefully." And with that, the billionaire left the room.

Dick's P.O.V.  
"It wasn't my idea Bruce, I swear!" This was disastrous, heavy on the dis.  
"I know Dick. But I didn't have the required evidence to blame her." This shocked me. Well, not really, he was the world's greatest detective and all that.  
"Still, even though it wasn't your idea, you still had part in it, therefor, you will not be coming out on patrol tonight," the dark knight continued.  
"What?!"  
"Maybe you should go spend some time with the team." This sounded a lot better.  
"Alright."

Conner's P.O.V.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw the speedster run towards the Zeta tubes as they announced the arrive of Robin. "K.F!" He said loudly, but to the Superboy it was as if he were shouting it right into his ear. I counted the heartbeats, trying to figure out how was here now. Me'gann wanted to have a movie night, so she had invited everyone. Great.  
"Who else is here?" I asked Artemis, who was sitting on the armchair to my left.  
"No one, just the team, Red Tornado, and Wolf." Superboy counted again. There were eight heart beats. He should be able to hear the heartbeats of himself, Wolf, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Artemis. But there was one more...  
"I'm going for a walk." I stood up, walking away, with Wolf trailing me. I headed up stairs, towards the top of mount justice. The extra heart beat got louder, and I hurry towards the sound.

Dick's P.O.V.  
"These cookies are amazing babe," Kid Flash said around a mouthful of food. I took one, nibbling on it as I thought about the girl. It was odd. She told me she was adopted, but when I looked it up, at every press conference Lex had said they were biological father and daughter. So was she lying to me, or were they lying to the press?  
"Earth to Robin, what's on your mind?" Wally, who still had a mouthful of food (though probably a new mouthful) waved at lightning fast hand in front of my face. I grabbed his hand, flipping him over my hip and letting out a loud cackle.  
"You gotta pay more attention K.F. Come on, lets go pick out a good movie before the girls pick some sappy love story again."

Kate's P.O.V.  
I could hear Superboy looking for me. Damn his superhearing. I seriously just wanted to watch the movie with them. Well, not with them, but you get the point. I miss-calculated how much time I had, and suddenly he was on the face of the mountain with me. He looked at me with confusion.  
"I know you," he whispered. Oh no. He recognised me from Cadmus. I turned on my heels and bolted, expertly making it over the uneven terrain. I didn't use my super speed yet; if I could avoid exposing my powers, I would. I was still fast, but Superboy's strides matched five of mine. I looked over my shoulder to see him mere feet behind me. He leapt onto me, pinning me to the ground. I could hear the team rushing up, obviously alerted of my presence now. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" the half Krytonian demanded. I saw Kid Flash racing towards us, the rest of the team no doubt seconds behind him. I didn't have time to fight my way out of this. "What you got there Superboy?" He asked, skidding to a stop beside us. I could see the rest of the team now. Dad was going to kill me for this. "Red Sun," I said, watching as the boy pinning me down froze. I pushed him off, into Kid Flash, giving me enough time to start running.

Wally's P.O.V.  
The raven haired girl pushed a frozen Superboy off herself and took off. The weight of the superman clone threw me back, giving the girl a few seconds head start. I laughed. She was trying to outrun a speedster? I raced after her, gaining easily. When we were just out of sight of the team, I caught her. "You thought you could outrun a-" WHACK! Her fist stopped me mid-sentence, crunching my nose. Someone let out a high pitched wail of pain, and I realised with embarrassment that someone was me. "I bloodly well hope I can outrun you, considering everything I've been through!" She yelled, her green eyes burning with anger. She was cute when she was angry. Focus Wally, focus. Talk and she might stay. I opened my mouth to speak, but she took off, faster than I thought possible. You know, for a non-speedster. I got up, holding my bleeding nose and walking back towards the team. Miss Martian was kneeling next to Superboy, trying to get him out of his trance. Artemis sat beside her, Robin was on his computer, no doubt informing the league. Kaldur was the first to see me. "Kid Flash, what happened? Are you okay?"  
"She, um, hit me. The girl who did that to Superboy." My face was red. I can't believe she hit me.  
Superboy took in a deep breath suddenly, bolting upright. Robin spoke up. "Batman, Superman and the Flash will be here in two minutes. We should get back downstairs. We need to talk."


	2. A Bad 70's Movie

Dick's P.O.V.  
If the situation hadn't been so serious, Wally having his nose broken by a girl would have left me on the floor in tears. As it was, I wasn't going to let him let that go for a very long time. Batman and I followed him as he went to get his nose set.  
"What did she look like?" The Dark Knight hovered over Wally's shoulder.  
"Um, let's see, she was hot."  
"Yes Wally, we are going to arrest every hot girl on the planet. Thank you for your help," I rolled my eyes.  
"I would so do that!"  
"Wally, focus!" Batman shouted. I saw my friend wince slightly, before continuing.  
"Um let's see. Long dark hair, like really dark, shortish, pretty young, like your age Dick, probably as skinny as you too. And I don't know if I saw this right, but she had really bright green eyes. Like creepy bright." That sounded a lot like Kate. I looked at my adoptive father, who was obviously thinking the same thing. We walked out of the room, not bothering to thank him. This changed things. What could have been just a meta human snooping around, could now be a dangerous threat. We Zeta tubed back to Gotham, getting into the Batmobile.  
"So now what?"  
"Now, I arrange another meeting with Lex Corp."

I hated this. This stupid plan. How was I going to befriend someone who liked to get me into trouble? I was led into a different room this time, one, I found, didn't have any air vents. Kate was already sitting down on the wheelie chair, spinning around, when she spotted me. "Dick!" She yelled happily, running up (more like stumbling, she was dizzy from the chair) and giving me a massive hug. I stiffened, unsure how to respond to that. "Oh lighten up! I'm not going to kill you!" She laughed, letting go of my waist. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm staving! Wanna get something to eat?"  
"I don't think we're allowed to leave..." God, when did I turn into the responsible one?  
"They don't care. Come on!" She grabbed my arm, pulling me along with her as we went towards the front door. I laughed. Okay, maybe befriending this girl wouldn't be that hard.

Kate's P.O.V.

I took Dick into a little diner, sitting him down at my favourite booth. Dad usually took me to fancy places when we ate, but I always liked this little diner. The people here were really nice. We got a large bowl of chips to share and a milkshake each.  
"So how busted did you get?" I asked, picking up shot chip and putting it into my mouth.  
"Not as much as I thought, Bruce was pretty good about it," Dick replied as he copied me.  
"Good enough that you came back. You could have stayed home."  
"As much as I hate to admit it, that was a lot of fun. You know, before you ditched me and dumped the blame on me." I laughed.  
"I thought you were right behind me, it was only once I was out of the vent did I even consider the possibility that you weren't." Dick looked frustrated.  
"You lied last time."  
"What?" I asked, shocked.  
"You said you were adopted, but when I asked Bruce about it, he said Lex had told him you were biological father and daughter. So which is it?" Damn, he caught up on that.  
"It's complicated."  
"Try me."  
"I'll tell you, if you come rollerblading with me." Dick let out a cackle.  
"What, are we in some bad 70's movie?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Please? You can bring your friends along if you want."  
"I guess so." I smiled widely. This was going to be funny.

Wally's P.O.V.  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I said. We were strapping on old, worn blades to our feet, just so Dick might get some information out of the girl who punched me.  
"I'm not whelmed about this either. I can't believe Batman's making me do this." He stood up, grabbing a pillar for support. We might both be kick-ass superheroes, but neither of us had done this before. At least there were more than a few hot girls here. I stood up as well, just as a certain raven haired girl skidded to a stop before us. "You came!" She exclaimed, hugging Dick. She turned to face me. "Who this?"  
"I'm Wally, you may have heard of me," I said. Her skinny leg jeans hugged her thin legs, her shirt tight and showing off what appeared to be a slight amount of muscle, as well as large-  
"I'm Kate, nice to meet you. What happened there?" She asked, looking at my nose.  
"Got into a fight, I won though, of course." I didn't care that she hit me, she was hot. Dick elbowed me in the ribs, sending me crashing to the ground. She let out a laugh.  
"I'm sure you did. You guy have never skated before, have you?"  
"No," Dick replied as he helped me up.  
"This is going to be hilarious."

Dick's P.O.V.

It turned out, it wasn't extremely hard. Half an hour into the session and we could skate without falling over every five seconds. We still look pitiful as Kate easily skated backwards right in front of us. "Wally, you see that girl over there? Her name is Lucy, she works as an intern at Lex Corps. She about your age, very shy, and really nice. You should go talk to her," Kate smiled as she pointed to a blonde girl, skating by herself. Wally looked at me for a moment, then skated off to flirt with this girl. "Why'd you do that?" I asked.  
"Two reasons. One, while I have no problem sharing my secrets with you, I'd rather not have him know them just yet. Two, it's to make up for punching him in the face." I looked at her in shock, then hastily tried to cover it up.  
"You knew?" I asked. If she made the connection between Wally and Kid Flash, did that mean...  
"Yes Boy Wonder, I know." This was much more serious than I thought.  
"Does your dad know?"  
"No." I was completely shocked, and didn't break my trance until I fell over. I landed on top of Kate, who laughed.  
"The great Robin can't skate. Who would have thought? Well, a deal's a deal." She whispered, then pressed her lips against mine. It was only for a brief moment, too brief perhaps, and I almost didn't feel her hand slip into the pocket of my jacket. Almost.  
She stood up, helping me up in the process, and skated out of the ring. Although I didn't see, I had a feeling she had left. I pulled out the two items she had stuck into my pocket. A small, folded piece of paper, and a thumb drive.

It wasn't as hard as it should have been to pull Wally away from the girl, who so obviously was not interested in the boy. We returned the blades, thankful that we could now walk on our own two feet. Alfred was waiting with the car to pick us up. We got into the back seats great fully. "So?" Wally looked at me.  
"I got it," I said, pulling the thumb drive out of my pocket and showing it to Wally. Unfortunately, he seemed more interested in the note that happened to fall out of my pocket. With super speed he picked it up, opening it and reading it.  
"Give that back," I said, snatching the note from his hands.  
"Dude, she totally digs you! No fair, I mean, I'm older and so much better looking than you!" I opened the note, quickly reading it. On it was her name and a phone number. Wow. Wally started laughing suddenly, and I looked up to see what it was about.  
"What?" I asked  
"Nice lipstick!" I rubbed my hand over my lips, pulling away to confirm the traces of pink her lips had left on my mouth.

* * *

Author's note: thanks to the people who reviewed, much appreciated! Any suggestion for future chapters feel free to leave them in a review. I don't bite (much).  
Just incase it wasn't clear I don't own this (I wish).  
Please review, even if it's bad stuff!


	3. Phone Number

Bruce slid the thumb drive into the bat computer, waiting patiently as the files were decoded. Wally was very impatient, tapping his foot at a speed that quickly became annoying. "Wally, why don't you and Dick go upstairs and get something to eat. If you call Barry and ask you're welcome to stay the night," Bruce offered.  
"Sure thing! Come one Dick, Alfred's probably made something good!" The speedster ran up the stairs, towards the manor.  
"What about the files?" I asked.  
"They will take at least another half hour." I was surprised. Even League files took less than that.  
"So how did it go?" The Dark Knight was simply asking about the mission, I reminded myself.  
"Fine. She gave it to me without much trouble, not extremely difficult. But she knows. She knows about me and Wally, and probably about you. She said she hasn't told Lex though."  
"Are you sure she knows?"  
"She called me the boy wonder and apologised for punching Wally, then told me she knew. Yeah, I think she knows."  
"And after you got it?"  
"We both left."  
"Why?" He knew. He knew I was hiding something. And I had learnt the hard way you shouldn't try to keep secrets from the world's great detective, especially if said detective happens to be your father.  
"I think she likes me." I said simply. No need to add the details.  
"And how do you feel about that?" How did I feel about that? I had no idea.  
"I don't know."  
"Dick, sit down. I think we should have a talk." And I ran out of that at a speed that rivalled Wally.

"So, are you gonna call her?" Wally sat sprawled out on the couch, throwing m&ms into the air and catching them in his mouth. We had been playing CoD, my superior gaming skills rendering K.F's super speed basically useless. "Yes. I mean no. I have no idea. Should I?"  
"Yes, she's totally hot!"  
"Her physical appearance doesn't give cause for me to call her."  
"Dude, stop talking like that, you're thirteen."  
"Exactly!"  
"Call her or I will."  
"No!" I felt like some teenaged girl for some bad reality show.  
"If you two are done, master Bruce wishes to see you," the silent butler said from the doorway. Alfred had ninja skills that rivalled even Batman.  
"What does he want?" Wally asked around another mouthful of the tiny chocolates.  
"I'm unsure, but I think it has something to do with the files." That was all he needed to say. Dick ran and Wally jogged towards the entrance to the Batcave, turning the grandfather clock to 10:47 exactly, then continued their mad dash. "You got it?" I asked excitedly. This excited dropped as Bruce shook his head no. "But it's been two hours! You said it would take about half an hour!" Wally exclaimed. It seemed he was just as eager to know her secrets as I.  
"It was... More difficult than I imagined. I'm nearly done, but it requires one more password, one that I can't hack past. It would be a lot easier if you just asked her for it." Bruce frowned. It was frustrating that, even after all this work, they still didn't have what they needed. "Ha! Now you have to call her!" Wally stuck his finger in my face wagging it ever so slightly. "Shut up." I still took out my phone and the paper, coping the number into the small device. I held it up the my face as it rung, Kid Flash and Batman silently waiting. She picked up after a few rings.  
"Hey little birdie!" Her voice rang happily.  
"Um, hey Kate."  
"Took you long enough. You need the password hey?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"You wouldn't have called me this soon if you just wanted to talk." She was right, and I didn't know how to respond to that. "So what do I have to do to get the password?"  
"I want to see the star of the greatest show on earth. That'd also be the password, Dickibird. Anyway, catch ya later!" And she hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket and walked over the the bat computer, typing away. The files unlocked.  
"So what was it?" Wally asked as he skidded to a stop next to me.  
"The Flying Graysons."

Kate's P.O.V.  
I hung up and hastily put the phone back in my pocket as I heard my father of a sort coming towards my room. I picked up the book I had been reading before and opened it, taking the bookmark out and twisting it between my fingers. It was a habit I had when I was deep in thought, and would make my lie more convincing. The door creaked open and I stared at the book for several more seconds before sliding the bookmark back and shutting it. "Yes?" I said with slight annoyance, partly because he entered without knocking, but mostly because he cut my already brief talk with Dick short.  
"We're leaving."  
"To where?"  
"Cadmus."

"What are we doing?" I asked as I walked into another large, empty room.  
"We need to test something on you. It's perfectly safe, but it might be able to increase your powers so they surpass those of the Justice League." Oh goodie. Needles. I sat on the steel bench, noticing the straps attached to it. I wondered idly what else this room had been used for. A lady came in the a syringe asked for me to hold out my arm. I did as I was told, my eyes locking with my father as the metal slid in. I started to feel funny almost immediately. But I didn't feel more powerful, as Lex had said. In fact, I felt the complete opposite. My eyes closed without asking, and I felt myself falling to the waiting arms of Lex. I fought to keep my eyes opened. "You lied," I said, my voice slurring slightly.  
"Yes, I did. But so did you. This serum will take away all your powers for about 24 hours. I'm surprised the shock didn't kill you actually. Now, you took some files. Where are they?"  
"Go fuck yourself Lex. Not that'd you'd feel anything." I forced my eyes open, but still found myself unable to get up.  
"Big talk for someone who can barely move. Talk and I won't take you to hell and back."  
"Oh would you be so kind? I'm sure the guys there have missed me."  
"Oh you are just so funny, you must have gotten your sense of humour from me."  
"So long as that's the only thing I got from you." The man grabbed my hair, his tall frame allowing him to dangle me a good two feet above the floor. The pain shocked my body into working again, and I kicked out wildly. I managed to knock his other hand, which held a knife, and a grabbed it. Slicing my hair, I released myself from his grip. I now held the knife in my hand weakly, unsure how to proceed. Did I stay and attack, or run and risk being caught again? Lex chose for me, taking out a gun and shooting me where I stood. The cold bullet tore through my spine like it was nothing. If I had had my powers, I could've easily healed such a wound. But this fragile human body I now wore could not take it, and I felt myself fall to the ground. I couldn't feel below the gunshot wound, but the fire burning above it meant I couldn't simply forget about it. Lex stood over me, picking the knife up. "I will ask you one more time Katelyn. Who did you give the files to?" I moved my lips slightly, and the man I once called father kneeled beside me. "A little louder sweetie, that's a good girl." I spat into his eye, getting a frustrated groan in response.  
"Do your worst!" I muttered through me teeth.  
"And I thought you knew me so well. I guess you must have forgotten how much I hate to get my hands dirty." He then spoke towards the mirror that no doubt had a team of scientists on the other side. "You heard the lady. Do your worst." He straightened his tie and walked out, and at the same time a man came in with a box full of who knows what. He pulled out something that I didn't know the name of, but was so obviously a torture device. And then the screaming started.

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you so much to the people who have followed me and a shout out to piggythelaw and Beachlover470 who have both followed and reviewed! Thanks guys! Also yeah there is going to be a bit of Robin/OC (sorry if you don't like that) Please review and tell me if you want the details of the torture. *insert evil laugh here*


	4. This Little Piggy

**Torture scene! If you don't like this sort of stuff, don't read it. Hope it's not too bad, sorry if it's short, has misspelt word or lacks proper grammar, it's nearly midnight for me! Anyway,enjoy!**

* * *

I fell to the ground again, my neck red raw and still hugged snugly by the thick rope that had caused six near-death experiences in the last half hour. I knew now that I had exactly one hundred and twenty second before I would be pulled up again, and have the life nearly chocked out of me. "Are you ready to talk now?" The man would ask me. The first time, when I thought I was going to die, I nearly gave it away. As my lungs burnt like the fiery depths of hell it's self, I managed to chock out Dick. As he dropped me to the ground, thinking I was ready to talk, I strung 'head' onto the end of it, smiling until he pulled me back up and punched me in the diaphragm, effectively removing what little air I had managed to get back into my lungs. Now I count down the final seconds as I prefer to be hoisted back into the air. Because of the gun shot, my legs felt no pain and he left the, alone, meaning no one had bothered to rid me of my cell, which was still tucked away in my back pocket. I didn't dare bring it out now though. I counted down the final seconds, and felt the rope yank at my red raw neck once more. But instead of being hung like a limp doll, I was set back down on the table, my wrists, ankles and waist (not that I use the later two) were strapped down. The man, who I has concluded was most defiantly insane, picked up my right hand. "Oh girl, these nails simply won't do!" His fake girly voice so terrible that I would have laughed had I not been in the middle of a torture session. "I'm afraid they'll have to go!" He continued in the same stupid voice. I really started to panic when he pulled out what appeared to be an old chisel, a hammer, and pliers. He forced the chisel in between my finger and the nail. It wasn't particularly painful until he brought the hammer down on it. Pain exploded in my finger tip and I let out a scream. The maniac laughs, saying something about, "you're fine with me nearly chocking you to death, but I break one of your nails..." 'Having no air in your lungs makes it hard to scream' I wanted to shout at him. But I didn't. I just screamed as he pulled of my nails. It's kinda funny, when you think about it. Little things, like having a chisel forced under your finger nails, hurts more than being strangled, or punched. Or maybe it's because my fingers were hypo-sensitive.

"This little piggy went to market!" He sang, shattering the bones in my thumb, causing me to reply with a scream of pain.  
"This little piggy stayed home!" Crack!  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
"This little piggy had roast beef!" Snap!  
"Oooowwwwwwww!"  
"This little piggy had none!" Crunch!  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"  
"But this little piggy told the man who she gave the files to, and got to go home. So what'd ya say?"  
"I've never seen a pig turn into a rat before," I muttered weakly.  
"So this little piggy picked the wrong path and went to the slaughter house, where they snapped it's poor little neck!" And with that, the pinky of my right hand was no longer the only non-broken finger. My hands were now, officially, useless.  
"I wish he hadn't shot your spine, now I only have the top half of your body to work with. Oh well, that's were most of your organs are." He took a small blade and ran it along my stomach. Not cutting it, he didn't apply enough pressure for that, just running the cold metal along my skin. I shivered involuntarily. "Are you cold? Here, I have just the thing!" He exclaimed excitedly. He dug around in his box of tools, pulling out an old lighter. He lit it, holding it in front of my face. "My mother always told me fire was like gambling. A little, quick thing every now and the won't hurt," as the prove he point, he ran the fire long my skin quickly, leaving me unharmed, "but the longer you do it,the more likely you're going to get burnt!" He held the flame against the sensitive skin covering my stomach, and after a few seconds he was rewarded with a scream of pain, courteous of me. Again and again he burnt me, my screams and his laughter mixing to create the music of the insane.

* * *

Author's note: I might not be able to update for a few days, mini holiday (yay me) and I don't know if I'll have wifi. I will try my best though. Thank you everyone and shout out to BJ-Chan. I would send everyone who reads this cookies, but Wally ate them :/ sorry.


	5. Deoxyribonucleic Acid

I had no idea how long I had been passed out for. Obviously not long enough, because my 24 hours weren't up. I was still broken in the bloody room. The mirror had been shattered during last night's torture fest, and I could clearly see the now empty room. I listened hard for sounds of life, but none came. I reached a swollen hand to my back pocket. I couldn't move my finger to pick up the phone, so I had to settle for pushing it out. I was rewarded with the slight clatter as it fell the few inches to the ground. Now for the hard part; rolling over to face the phone. I rolled onto my stomach, my dead legs following through. My ribs lit on fire as I added pressure to them. I had counted six ribs breaking last night, but who knew if I was right? When I had finally moved my agony filled body towards the phone, I realised how impossible putting a number in would be. I pulled the phone over, using my nose to type in the number that only hours ago had flashed along my screen. The phone rang for a long time, long enough that I started to fear he wouldn't pick up. Then a wonderful voice echo throughout the room.  
"What Kate, it's like 4am I literally just got back from patrol."  
"Hel... Help..." I realised then how incredibly hard it it to talk with a collapsed lung.  
"Kate?"  
"C-cad...mus."  
"Okay I'm on my way. I'm going to track your phone. How bad are you hurt?"  
"B-bad. Took a-away p-p-ow...ers."  
"Stay whelmed. On our way." And the line went dead. Now the only thing left to do was wait.

Dick's P.O.V.

It was much easier than it should have been to find and rescue Kate. In fact, the hardest part was trying to get Wally to be careful enough not to break her even further. She didn't complain though. She smiled when we came in, flinched when I touched her, and violently shook when Wally picked her up. But never did a word leave her mouth, besides a forced 'thank you' and 'I'm fine'. She passed out as we left the building.

"Put her on the table. I'll get Alfred to have a look at her." Bruce wasn't overjoyed that we left without telling him, but I didn't care. We got her out, and that's all that mattered.  
"So, do you know what she is yet?" Wally asked.  
"A clone." We were both shocked by this.  
"So she's like Superboy? Cool."  
"Not cool. From what I've read, and there's a lot to read, she's a clone using the D.N.A of the original seven Justice League members plus Lex Luthor. I have no idea how they did it, but they've managed to bring out each of these power, undiluted and at there fullest, with little to none of the weaknesses that come with them."  
"But you're one of the original seven. You don't have powers." I was confused now. Unless... Batman tapped his head in response. Of course, the genetic potential to become as smart as the world's greatest detective.  
"Technically speaking, she's related to four members of the team."  
"Dude, that's so weird!" I'm pretty sure Wally was talking about how he had tried to flirt with someone who is technically related to him. I let out a cackle, secretly thankful that Bruce was only my adoptive father.

I hovered over Alfred as he assessed Kate's injuries. Her body was covered in bruises, cuts and burns, not to mention the serious amount of internal damage. Oh, and the fact that she had a bullet lodged in her spine. "She shouldn't be alive. Even by the standards you boys have forced upon me, she should by all rights, be dead." The butler pulled off his gloves. "But, as soon as her powers return to her, she should be fine. We just have to keep her alive until then." Alfred walked off, probably to make tea, like he always did to calm himself down. Not that he didn't look calm. I studied her face, watching her slip in and out of consciousness. As her eyes fluttered opened then shut, I noticed something. "Her eyes are a different colour. They're usually bright green, but now they're brown." I looked up at Bruce, hoping he had something that would shed light on this.  
"That would make sense. From what I read, her body has the genetic potential for all of the powers, but her will power is what makes they work. If she wills herself to be as strong as superman, she'll be as strong. If she wills herself to be as fast as Flash, she'll be as fast. The drug they gave her doesn't shut down her powers, she still has they all, but they are diluted so much that they are barely noticeable. Maybe slightly stronger, faster and smarter. The drug shuts off the passage from her will power to her actual powers. That's probably why her eye are normal green, but now they are brown."  
"I'm still surprised she gave us this much information on herself."  
"She trusts you."  
"I know, but why?"

Kate's P.O.V.  
I awoke in pain but much stronger than I had been before. The 24 hours were up. I got to work painfully pulling my body back together. Someone had tried to fix me before, cleaning my wounds, removing the bullet from my spine, setting my ribs. It helped. I felt my spine shift back into place and smiled when I could move my toes. After several minutes of piecing myself back together, I sat up. Dick was standing there, smiling hugely. I smiled too. I was well aware that Bruce was on my other side, and was now behind me. I knew it, but it didn't stop me from flipping him over the table as soon as his hand touch my shoulder. If I hadn't of caught him so off guard I never would have been able to pull it off, but I caught even myself off guard with that. I leapt off the table. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to." I pulled the larger man to his feet.  
"It's fine, you've been through a lot." He dusted himself off as my stomach growled, much to my embarrassment.  
"Come on, we'll go get something to eat," Dick said, grabbing my hand. I flinched at the touch, and the boy wonder let go of me.  
"Hell yeah!" Wally was still here, and he jumped at the opportunity for food.  
"Wally, you're needed back at mount Justice."  
"What the hell Batman?"  
"Now Wally. I'll see you and the team there soon."  
"Argh!"

Healing myself had taken a lot out of me, and Dick hadn't slept in days. We were both grateful for the opportunity sleep. I picked a room at the end of the hall, flopping into the bed in the large guest room. Sleep did not come easily though. I laid there for hours, staring at the ceiling. I could hear the deep breathing of Bruce, Alfred and Dick from various places throughout the manor. Several times during the night, I heard one or another waking up suddenly. I could feel the emotions rolling off them as they dreamed. It was manageable, until about 1am when Dick started a new nightmare. The fear, pain and anger was so strong I could feel myself being dragged into the dream. I unintentionally caught flashes of it. A circus ring, a screaming audience and overwhelming adrenaline. The horrible sound of metal on metal and a feeling of panic. Two figures falling, screaming, and a horror that made me shiver.  
I took in a sharp breath as I was released from the death grip of the nightmare. I heard Dick, several rooms down, wake. He got up and left his room, and I decided that if I wasn't going to sleep, I may as well go down too.  
The fridge light illuminated the room as the young boy searched for food. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. The sound of running water caused the boy to turn. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked, pulling out a couple of cookies. He held one out for me, which I took. I shook my head. "Too busy having other people's nightmares."  
"You can see what we're dreaming?"  
"Not really, but the emotions coming off them are enough to keep me awake. I saw a tiny bit of yours I think, but that's never happened before."  
"What did you see?"  
"A circus." I didn't add the fact I had seen, through his eyes, his parents die.  
"Hm."  
"I swear, I'm not doing it on purpose, I think it was just because your room was so close to mine and you were really upset. I kinda got dragged into it."  
"No, it's fine." I knew it wasn't. He was obviously uncomfortable with the fact I had been in his dreams. We walked back upstairs. "Well, good night," he said awkwardly when we got to his room.  
"Night." I walked to my room, shutting the door. I laid on top of the covers, too hot to be underneath them. Sleep still didn't come easy, but it did come.

"I think you should meet the team. Officially, I mean." Dick had just come back from a mission. It had only been two days since I nearly died, and under a week since I punched Wally and froze Superboy. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course, I'm sure they'll love you!" He let out a trademark cackle.  
"How about no." I laughed. Batman walked in.  
"Kate, you're meeting the league and the team."  
"What?" I pouted as Robin laughed.  
"We're heading to mount Justice. Superman, Flash, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter will be there. The rest of the league was unavailable."  
"Fine. I don't have to put on tights do I?" I got an infamous Bat-glare as an answer.

* * *

Hey guys, if you hadn't worked it out with your awesome detective skills, I got Internet! Hope you like the chapter (not my best, but I hope it explains some stuff) and please review. Thank you to everyone who has already, I love reading them! And since I can't reply to guests, thanks to that one person who sent me a review that was longer than the chapter and only half made sense. I do, however, agree with some of the points that I understood, and I will admit that some of the things the villains (mainly Lex) do are good, and some of the things the heroes do are stupid. Kate and M'gann are going to make cupcakes for you all, as long as Wally doesn't steal them.


	6. Tiny Cakes

The Zeta Tubes announced the arrival of three people; Batman, Robin and 'guest'. That'd be me. "What's she doing her?" Superboy asked, obviously still pissed at me. He should be thankful that I used the code, not my da- not Lex Luthor. Black Canary stood there as well as the league members promised. "Ignore him. We were just in the middle of training. Care to join?" She was nice. I liked her.  
"Sure," I smiled, knowing now that all eyes would be on me. I stood there, holding my fists just below my eyes. She nodded once, then struck. I raised my arm and deflected the blow with ease. Several more came in quickly, but her speed was no match for mine. She ducked, kicking her leg out and trying to kick me off my feet. I saw it coming, moving my legs in such a way that I trapped her. I kicked her shin hard, but lost my hold on her and she got up easily. I blocked several more of her blows, then put her in a head lock. Her hand came up to my neck, and I snapped. I took her out of the headlock and threw her across the room. Everyone in the room stared at me. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" I ran over with super speed towards the woman. "It's fine, I've had worse." She stood up and smiled, but I could tell I hurt her. Crap.

I sat behind the bench as M'gann wandered around preparing dinner, idly balancing a knife of the tip of my finger. The league had left without so much as a how do you do. "It's great to have another girl on the team, I mean Artemis is great but the more the merrier! And there were four boys and only two girls but now you're here so it's nearly even." She was rambling again. I tried not to be annoyed at her, after all, I had momentary paralysed her boyfriend yet she still continued to be kind towards me. In fact, I was highly surprised at the reaction of the team when Batman announced I would be joining them. The only person who didn't seem genuinely happy was Conner, but I couldn't blame him for that. "Do you want some help?" I asked, feeling guilty that I wasn't really doing anything. But the Martian smiled widely.  
"You can ice the cupcakes! Do you know how to make icing?" She left me no time to reply, using her telekinetic powers to throw ingredients and equipment at me. I used my own to take them off her and place them on the bench before an accident happened.  
"I can figure it out."

Half an hour later, dinner was ready and all the tiny cakes had been filled with cream and covered in colourful sugar. I smiled at my work, until a certain flash of canary yellow stole one. "Wally!" I yelled, taking off after him. I could hear him laughing around a mouthful of food. I caught up to him easily, tackling him to the ground. The cupcake was already gone. "You little turd," I laughed as I helped him up.  
"Did you seriously just call me a turd? That's such a little kid thing to say, baby sis." He ruffled my hair.  
"Just because approximately 12.5% of my D.N.A. comes from your uncle does not make us siblings!"  
"Whatever little sis!" And he sped off, probably to get food. I did not appreciate the new nickname.

We ate the spaghetti in front of the T.V., putting on a movie. It was a violent horror movie, but we had all seen worse so no one gave it a second thought. I finished my food way before anyone else, including Wally. I sat on the floor, even though there was still room. I just really didn't want to sit next to anyone. M'gann and Connor were cuddling, so that was a big no. Kaldur was sitting in between Artemis and Wally, trying to keep them from ripping each other's throats out. And Dick... Well, let's just say kissing him the third time I ever saw him probably wasn't the best idea. But his face had been right there and he was so damn cute. The left corner of my mouth twitched up into a half smile as I remembered it.  
I tried to focus on the movie, but I kept laughing at the wrong times. It wasn't really my fault, but the parts that were meant to be scary just weren't, and I kept finding hidden jokes and stupid cross-references. By the time the movie had finished, I had no grasp of the plot whatsoever and I doubted the rest of the team had either. I really wasn't any fun to watch movies with. It was about 9:30, but since we had a 4am start tomorrow for some stake-out mission, everyone was staying here and sleeping early. We all headed to our rooms, some used more often than others. I flopped onto the bed, surprised that it was actually comfortable.

I slept for four and a half hours, waking two hours before I had to. I wasn't going to get back to sleep, so I got up and headed for the gym. I knew my strength, speed and stamina were things I could not work on in such an environment, but balance was. My face fell as I came to the equipment designed for balance and core muscles. Oh no, this wouldn't do. I left the cave, coming out of the mountain and running up and down the face. It might have seemed easy enough, but the mountain side a slick with mud and the rocks were unstable. Speed meant nothing if I couldn't gain sure footing. A half hour of this and I grew bored. I looked out into the large ocean on our doorstep. I smiled, flying over the water, far out enough that I knew the water would be deep. Not that it mattered much, being nearly indestructible and all. I dived into the water, the small part of me that was Atlantan squealed in delight. I gave myself gills, swimming further out. The water was cold, but I enjoyed it. Nothing amazing happened on the swim though. I didn't swim with a pod of dolphins as they gleefully played around me. I didn't save a baby seal from a shark. I didn't discover sucker treasure. I just... swam.

A half hour until the mission briefing and I came back to the cave. I was soaking wet and stunk of fish, so I went straight to the showers. I cleaned myself, dried off and stood in my room, trying to decide what to wear. My Martian ability meant I could just give myself clothes, but if I got another dose of that serum, what was stopping me from becoming completely naked? I had not changed when I had it before, but I was in my original form anyway. I eventually settled on all black; black sleeveless shirt, long black pants, and black boots. I didn't know what to do with my hair. After the torture incident, I realised I could easily change the length of my hair on command. I shortened to Robin's length, just to see what I looked like. I nearly pissed myself laughing. I changed the costume to match his. A knock sounded on the door. "You whelmed?" Robin asked. I guess living in Gotham meant random outburst of laughter were not a good thing. I opened the door to both him and Wally. Robin looked shocked, while Wally... "Look, it's Dixie, the Girl Wonder!" I laughed as I changed back into my real clothes and lengthened my hair, so it sat mid back. Apparently it wasn't fast enough for the speedster, as he took his phone out and snapped a picture. "What the actual fuck?" The real boy wonder was so obviously internally tossing up being amused and being embarrassed. I changed my hair to flaming red, shortened it, and dawned the costume of the other boy in front of me. It was Robin's turn to laugh and take pictures. "God if we weren't related I would totally-" Robin cut Wally short by smacking him over the head. I changed back into me. "Shall we?" I picked up Robin and ran, a yellow costumed boy right behind me.

* * *

Sorry it's short and probably terrible, but this is the second chapter I've posted in the last hour or so. Pease review blah blah blah *insert witty comment here*

Stay whelmed and feel the Aster!


	7. More than Adequate

Oh, so it was meant to be a stake out. But then we were all fighting Clayface. Brilliant stealth move guys. And now they were all knocked out of the ground. Another great move guys. I was frustrated that I was left alone on my first mission with a guy I knew nothing about. And he took down the entire team, including Robin, who had fought him before. Yeah, I had pretty kick ass powers, but if a whole team goes up against them and fail, what hope did I have? I won't admit it to anyone, of course. I was above him, over the pipes that ran across the room. The one I landed on was extremely cold. I kicked it hard, grabbing hold of both ends and aiming them towards Clayface. To my relief, the substance was liquid nitrogen. He froze, and I let out a laugh, landing on the ball of my feet in front of me. I landed a kick to the bulk of his body, shattering him. That wasn't the best idea. The smaller parts quickly melted, and he reformed. Crap. Think Kate, think! I had seen this guy on the news. He was a shapeshifter, made out of clay. Batman had taken him down using an electrified grapple. So the answer was electricity. And suddenly, it was like the news report. An grapple sparking with power lodged it's self into the man of clay, causing him to reduce himself to a puddle. I turned to see non other than the Dark Knight himself. "I had him."  
"Perhaps, but you nearly took out your team in the process," he said, looking towards the puddle of liquid nitrogen that was but inches from my teammate.  
"I did the math. It wouldn't have hit them."  
"I couldn't risk that, and neither should you. What if you had?" I thought of my new team. I may have only know them briefly, but they seemed to accept me quickly.  
"I still did well for a first mission?" It was more of a question than a statement.  
"Taking into consideration that your entire team went down, and you were the last to stand. And the fact that this was a stake out. You did... Adequate." Coming from the Bat, it was good enough for me.

Robin was pissed. I could tell, even if I couldn't read the energy off him. Probably something to do with the fact Batman wanted to talk to Kaldur and not him. We both went back to Gotham. I didn't have anywhere to live, but Batman didn't want me staying at mount Justice, instead letting me stay with them. Dick went to the gym to burn off his anger, but I didn't follow. I let him have his time alone, and headed down to the cave where Batman was. I found him watching a screen, a recording of what was happening in the gym. "That is so not creepy." The bat turned to face me.  
"You should go talk to him." I continued, "go, I don't know, do father-son stuff?" There was a pause, then Bruce looked at Alfred. That seemed to be enough, and he walked off. I hated these silent relationships. Then he got up and smiled at me, walking off. The. Batman. Smiled. At. Me. What universe did I accidentally step into? I followed, and when I found them, I saw Bruce and Dick playing one-on-one. I smiled, sitting down just outside the court. I didn't join, even when Dick offered. I was content with sitting in the aura of happiness the two created.

We were told Kaldur would be gone for a few days, so the team would hopefully have a few days break. This gave the team a chance to just hang out. Haha, nope. We were training. Black Canary was back, and training us again. She got us to fight against and observe each other. Connor and Wally went first. Wally was quick and hard to catch, easily dodging most of Superboy's attacks. But when he did manage to get a hold of him, Superboy easily won. Black Canary faced the rest of the group. "So what can you guys tell me about this fight? Why did Wally lose?"  
"Wally's dodging was excellent, but he didn't attack enough. Or at all. Most of Superboy's attacks were slightly sloppy, and he had poor balance for most of the time. There are about a thousand moves you could have used to tip that balance further and help him get towards the ground. But since Kid Flash was mostly defensive rather then offensive, he lost." I was bored, watching other people fight was boring. I was fighting with boredom and losing. "Very good, now Wally and Kate." Superboy walked off, and I walked on.  
"Go easy on me little sis," Wally said, laughing. I smirked, and we started. Wally threw a sloppy punch towards my head. I caught it, bringing my other elbow across his face. I continued through, bringing my arm behind his neck. I hooked it around, then out my other hand against his hard stomach and flipped him over. The speedster groaned, "You said you were going to go easy on me, little sis." I frowned.  
"I did, you just suck big bro." I smiled a half smile, helping the older boy up.  
"Did anyone see what Wally did wrong?" Black Cannery faced the team.  
"Oh, oh! He thought Kate would go easy on him!" Robin snickered.  
"He made his previous injury too easily used, meaning I didn't have to put much effort into causing him pain." I stated. "Now can I verse someone who might actually require effort?" Black Cannery nodded, and Robin stepped forward. I smiled, then spoke into the Boy Wonder's head. _If I beat you, I'm kissing you_. Robin looked at me, and I wasn't sure whether this made him want to win more or want to lose. We began. I made a quick grab for him, btu he managed to move out of the way, flipping over backwards. Or at least, trying to. I grabbed his foot as he flipped, pulling him back towards the ground as gravity clearly wasn't working fast enough. He put his other foot on my shoulder and pushed up, jumping over me. His leg came out and tried to sweep me off my feet. I back flipped over the incoming leg, landing on my hands then kicking Robin in the stomach. I landed on top of him, smiling hugely. "I win," I commented, getting up and pulling him to his feet. Only I pulled him slightly too far, causing him to crash into me. Then the unexpected happened. He pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me. His voice rang in my head. _We both win_. I smiled. I couldn't agree more.


	8. Needles and a Lot of Blood

"I want a costume," I said, standing with my arms crossed in the Batcave.  
"Why? Can't you just created clothes, like Miss.M?" Robin was changing into his costume from behind a screen.  
"She has a point. If Lex Luthor is able to remove her powers for a short period of time, then she is basically human. A costume like ours would mean she is less likely to get hurt, as she did before," Batman commented as he typed away.  
"I was thinking more along the lines of 'I don't want to end up naked mid-mission' but your reason works too." I frowned. That probably wasn't something I needed to share with them. Robin cackled as he stepped out, pressing his mask to his face. "We'll get you something. You coming on patrol?"  
"Can I?" Okay, so my encounter with Clayface didn't go great, but I knew nothing about him and was totally unprepared. But if I went on patrol, I would have the freaking Batman with me. No way I could mess that up.  
"You can, but you do exactly as I say. Got it?" Bruce looked me in the eye.  
"Got it." I smiled hugely.

"Ohhhh! Batsy's got a new brat!" The psychopath laugh echoed throughout the warehouse. First patrol with Batman and I run into the Joker. Great. "Opted out on the tights, hey? Can't say I blame you." God he talks a lot. Batman was by my side, and Robin was around the other side, hacking the Joker's death machine. It was our job to keep him busy. "So, I'm guessing you want to know about my brilliant plan. I've got my hostage now." He presses a button and the screen behind him lights up with an image of Robin, in a small room. Shit.  
"You didn't think I'd forget our little Boy Blunder, did you? The walls can hold Superman, apparently. And I sent out an electromagnetic pulse out so he can't use his silly little computer to ruin our fun. What'd ya think old bat? It's a good thing you got a new sidekick!" He laughed again. "So now you have a choice. Go save him, or catch me!"  
"Or, you know, both, since there are two of us and one of you," I sneered.  
"Then by all means, try and do both." He smiled, and I knew he was planning something. His thumb hovered over a big red button, then he pressed down lightly. The screen showed that the room Robin was stuck in was filling with a green gas. I spoke into Batman's mind, '_go get him, I couldn't hack a computer to save my life and you know more about the Joker's various toxins than I do.' '_

_You sure you can take on the Joker?'_

_'Does it matter weather or not I can? Dick will die if you don't go. Now go.'_

Batman nodded once and ran off, towards the back of the building. I faced the maniac, who smiled widely at me. "Oh, it's so good to go up against the new kid. You gonna stop me now? What's special about you girly? What makes you as good as the Bat?" He walked up to me, suddenly putting his hand behind my neck and shoving his knife into my mouth. I tensed up at my sensitive area being touched, but managed not to bite his freaking head off. I bit down on the knife, breaking it with ease. "Well for one, you're going to have to do better than knives if you wanna go up against me." I picked him up, running up towards the second level of the warehouse and dangling him by his ankles towards the ground. "Two, I could have stopped you at anytime. And three-" I dropped him, hearing something that was a mix between a laugh and a scream, and running towards the ground to catch him by the collar of his shirt. "I am sooo much better than the Bat." I threw him across the room, sending him flying into the wall. I tied him up and ran towards the room Robin had been trapped in. Only, he was still in there. "Why isn't he out yet?" I yelled.  
"You don't think I'm trying everything? The Joker shut off the power so I couldn't get through. I'm going to have to get that up and running again before I even start-" he was interrupted by my scream of fury as I punched the wall. It shattered with the force of it. Can hold Superman my arse! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bruce put on some sort of gas mask, but I didn't bother. I ran right it, blindly searching for the boy wonder. I found him, coughing up blood. Whatever that gas was, it was doing some serious internal damage. I picked him up and ran out. I caught myself coughing as well, but refused to let it stop me. I placed him in the car and waited impatiently for Bruce to start driving. I sat with him in the back, his head in my lap, his blood staining my pants, and me stroking his ebony hair. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few short minutes, we finally got to the Batcave, and Bruce and Alfred went to work on him imminently.

"He's lost too much blood. We'll have to give him a transfusion," Alfred said as he tried to help the young hero. Bruce began to roll up his sleeve. "Master Bruce, I strongly advise against it, you yourself got a transfusion only yesterday. Besides, we can't do anything until the virus is out of his system." I looked down at my own arms. "What blood type am I Bruce?" I asked.  
"The same as Dick."  
"Take mine then."  
"Kate, you were also exposed to the toxin, remember?"  
"Yeah, but my immune system's a hell of a lot better than his. At this stage you could probably take my blood, put it in him, and it would destroy the rest of the toxin."  
"It could work. Are you sure? It will be a lot of blood." I was frustrated that he didn't jump at the suggestion. He shouldn't give a damn about me when his son's life is at risk.  
"I don't give a flying fuck Bruce, just save the damn boy's life." He nodded, and I went and sat in a chair next to Dick. I tried to relax as best I could as Alfred put the thin piece of metal into my arm. I sat there and hoped my theory was right.

I was thankful he was such a small kid. I mean, it's not good in the sense that he doesn't have to lose a lot of blood for it to be a problem, but at least it was ease to fill him up again. I felt slightly dizzy and extremely tired when Alfred pulled the needle out of my arm. He handed me a cookie and mentioned something about blood sugar. I took a bit of the cookie, which was warm and gooey with melting chocolate. I was good but I really didn't feel like eating. Instead, I put arm on Dick's bed and proceeded to us it as a pillow. I sat there, still in the chair, but with my head now resting against the 'bed'. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but I still managed to sleep.

Dick's P.O.V.  
It was a trap. I should have known. I was in a trap, laid out by the Joker, and the thing that ran through my head was, "Batman's gonna have my head for this!" My computer wasn't working, so I was stuck trying to think of another way out. Green gas suddenly filled the room, and I started coughing. A few seconds and the coughs were bringing up blood. I fell to the ground, the violent coughing preventing me from doing much more. I heard to voices, a deep and calm one, probably Bruce, and a higher, angry voice. I heard a scream of fury and then one of the walls came crashing down. I couldn't see much through the gas and the coughing, but I did notice when Kate picked me up and ran. I was put in the back of the Batmoblie. I was coughing blood all over Kate, but she didn't seem to mine, just stroking my hair and trying to get me to calm down. It worked, to a degree, but I couldn't stop coughing. When we got to the cave, when I knew I'd be safe, I passed out.

Everything hurt. But I was relieved. Pain meant I was alive. My mouth held the metallic tang of blood, but I wasn't coughing it up anymore. I felt the hot breath of someone next to me. Kate lay there, eyes closed and in deep sleep, a half-eaten cookie barely staying in her hand. She was sitting on a chair next to me but had her head resting by my side. Her deep, steady breaths somehow comforted me. I noticed a small mark on her arm, and how pale she looked. Then I looked at the equipment still by my side. A blood transfusion. I smiled and silently thanked her, promising myself that I'd do something later to make up for it. I idly twisted her hair threw my fingers, playing with it as I tried to recover my strength. Sleeping there, not thinking about anything, she looked so fragile. It was stupid, she could probably take on the League, but she was not the girl here. She had yet to have a secret identity, yet to take on two lives, yet she was already two different people. Someone who is caring, compassionate, and kind, and someone who is deadly, protective and harsh. And I was madly in love with both of them.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update earlier, I was having a bit of writers block. Hope this is okay though. Also, the Joker here is slightly Batman TAS because I didn't really like young justice Joker. Anyway, enjoy, review, stay whelmed, get traught, feel the arster, something about turbing, etc, etc…


	9. Twenty Five over Twelve point Five

Hey guys, sorry if this one is suckish, I know it is. KATE/CONNER bonding! Note: Superboy does not know of his relation to Lex nor the fact he is half human.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V  
It was another day before I was relieved from bed rest. Kate stayed with me most of the time, or near me. At one point she tried to use the training equipment we had. She was strong and fast, and she didn't have to worry about muscle loss, but she decided to anyway. Five minutes in and I was laughing so hard that Bruce banned her from doing it again while I was recovering. I had seen her rub her sore tailbone as she came back up to me. "You seem distraught. Heavy on the dis," I had smirked.  
"And you seem way too traught for my liking. Heavy on the be nicer to the girl who saved your life." She had then preceded to flick my forehead.  
Now I was up and ready to go, and after a stern 'take it easy' from Bruce, both Kate and I left to head back to mount Justice.

Kate's P.O.V.  
When we got back to the team's headquarters, everyone came up to Robin, fussing over him. I guess that was to be expected, since he wasn't there for two days and no one would tell them why. I noticed that one team member was absent, and I left the group in favour of finding him. Superboy was sitting on the edge of the balcony, if that's what it could be called. I walked through the back doors, knowing he could hear me, and sat down beside him. I didn't have to look into his mind to know what he was upset about. "Superman's an asshole, just in case you didn't know." He looked up at me when I said this. I continued, smiling hugely. "He's also really stupid. Like, so stupid that he needs all those powers just to stay alive. And he's super big headed. He probably has a superpower that allows him to trick people into thinking his head is normal sized, because for some reason people often disagree on that. He's always putting on this fake as tough guy act, but when it comes down to it, he's scared." The boy blinked, taking in the ramble. It was a few long moments before he spoke.  
"How would you know?" My smile became smaller, but did not disappear completely.  
"I research my family," I confessed. There was a long pause of silence, and I was beginning to think this whole talk thing wasn't a good idea. Clearly, Superboy found it ever so slightly odd too.  
"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, slowly. Confused. Just as I was.  
"I don't really know, it's just I wanted to say something, and you've probably had it with people saying he'll come around."  
"I'm his clone. I'm him, 100%, and he can't stand me."  
"50%" I muttered, then wished I had left it.  
"What?" I sighed, knowing I had little choice but to spill.  
"You've noticed you don't have all of his powers, right? Well, that's because you've only got half his D.N.A."  
"And you didn't tell me this before?" He was pissed now. I remained calm though.  
"I assumed you knew. Don't worry, I haven't talked about it with anyone else, I assumed it wasn't something you would openly share. You know, I'm most closely related to you. I share about 12.5% of my D.N.A with the original members of the Justice League. I share about 25% with you."  
"How?"  
"The other 50% of D.N.A? It's human, and it's from Lex Luthor." I put my hand on his shoulder, but quickly drew it away when I felt the anger coming off him.  
"You're lying."  
"If that is what you wish to believe, then I'm fine with that. I won't tell anyone else though. But think about it, what reason do I have for lying to you? Everyone already knows all my secrets. Heck, Batman knows more about me than I do."  
"You're Lex Luthor's daughter, for one. How do we know you're not working for him?"  
"You're Lex Luthor's son, how do we know you're not working for him?"  
"I am not his son! I'm nothing like him!"  
"Yet, you blame me, who has four times less of his D.N.A than you. Your logic is flawed."  
"But you were with him for longer!"  
"So? Just because you were in his care for a short period of time does not make you more like him. And if you think it does, then you understand why Superman is cautious. You can't win this argument little brother." The reasoning seemed to get to Conner, if only slightly, but he calm down enough that he managed to speak with much less anger.  
"I'm older than you."  
"I wasn't force grown. I'm actually thirteen years old. You're a few months old." I grinned.  
"I am more mature than you. I am physically older and behave as such." I sighed, deciding to let him win, so as not to leave on bad terms.  
"Okay then. But since you're the older one, you have to set a good example for me." The other clone groaned.  
"Is it too late to switch?"  
"Yes, and even if it wasn't, there's no way in hell I'm going to act mature!" I got a smile from him, an actual, genuine smile. I left to boy with his thoughts, happy that I might be, at least, off his hit list.

* * *

So yeah. Conner doesn't fully believe this and doesn't know until Lex tells him later in the series, okay? Pease don't kill me for short, boring chapter, heave something (hopefully) epic in the works, I just have to build up to it. Cookies made with lots of 0s and 1s For everyone who reads, reviews, favourites or follows this story!

Wally: lol nope *eats all the computer code cookies*

Robin: good going kid mouth, now no one will get cookies!

Wally: but they were so good!

Kate: they were computer code! How did they taste like anything? Better question, HOW DID YOU EAT THEM?!

Me: I'll just go make some more...by the way, thank you guys for getting us to 500 views. I have no idea if this is considered good but I'm not complaining!

Kate: views? What are you talking about?

Me: nothing, go back to having an awesome and interesting life...


	10. No Hoods

"What do you think?" I asked the dynamic duo, twirling on the spot. Alfred had spent the better part of the day helping me create my own costume. Okay, it might have been more like I came up with ridiculous ideas and he tried to convince me of the impossibility and impracticality of wings while syimotanisely measuring me. I mean, I could just shape-shift so I fit it, but the whole point of the thick, bullet-proof material was so if I lost my powers I wasn't helpless. It was mainly black, with crimson boots and gloves. My cape was black on the outside, with the red on the inside, matching my gloves and boots. I had a belt that was similar to Robin's, but not bright yellow. It contained pretty much the same stuff as Batman's and Robin's belts, a 'just in case' sort of thing. I pushed my hood back slightly, leaving it on, but letting the guys see my mask. The mask didn't cover my eyes, like their's did, instead it had eye holes in it. I had tried having a lens over it, but it irritated my eyes, so now the lens were in a dustpan somewhere in a million pieces. "Why do you have a mask?" Robin asked.  
"You see these," I said, tracing the long parts on each side of my mask, "They contain a lock pick and a small blade. I've noticed that, for some reason, bad guy tend to leave the masks on until the very end. So why not put something in it?" I smirked, feeling smart about my amazing idea.  
"You shouldn't have a hood," Batman commented. I pouted. This was not the reaction I was looking for. Hey guys, I have a new kick ass costume! Can you please tell me everything that's wrong with it? Thanks.  
"Why not?"  
"Because people can do this," he said, pulling my hood over my eyes. Using this distraction, he kicked my leg out from underneath me. I landed on my arse with a thump, and I heard Dick's trademark cackle. I lifted the hood to catch a glimpse of smile that quickly faded from Batman's face. He held a hand out and helped me to my feet, and I rubbed my tailbone. "Why is Green Arrow allowed a hood?"  
"Because he fights at a distance, and a hood isn't likely to be a probably. You, however, fight close combat, in which case a hood is dangerous."  
"Well, you're, um..." I couldn't think of anything, and when the Bat turned and sat back down at the bat computer, I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"I saw that." I promptly put my tongue back in my mouth. Dick came to stand next to me, his laughter louder now that it was closer. "Oh yeah, like your first costume design was perfect!"  
"At least I didn't have Batman beat me on my arse!" I turned to face the boy wonder. "Maybe, but how many times has Batman beaten you on your arse vs how many times anyone has beaten me?"  
"I've been with him for years! Doesn't count!"  
"How many time have I beaten you?"  
"I let you that time!" God he was cute when he was pouty.  
"And all those other times?" I smirked, then lunged at him. I playfully tackled him to the ground, our combined laughters echoing throughout the cave. After much squirming I managed to pin him down, my knees on either side of his waist and a wrist in each hand. Our laughter died down slightly, and I allowed him to wriggle his hands free. He put them behind my neck and brought my head down slightly so he could press his lips to mine. I eagerly kissed him back, dipping slightly lower so as to kiss him better.  
The slight sound of material brushing was my only warning as suddenly I was pulled up into the air by my cape, dangling a good three feet off the ground. I was rotated slightly so I was looking the Bat in the eyes. I swallowed hard, heated blood rushing to my cheeks and turning my face a crimson that matched my outfit. Okay, a make out session with Dick probably wasn't the best idea when daddybat was in the same room. Or you know, on the same planet. He dropped me and walked off, surprising me when he gave me nothing more than a glare. But I guess this was kind of worse. Now I had no idea how or when he was going to get me back. Thin fingers slid into the gaps between mine, and I felt Robin give me a reassuring squeeze. I smiled."I'm going to get changed into normal clothes, then do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure. Bats is okay with that, right Bruce?" The young acrobat looked at his mentor with a grin on his face, waiting for an answer.  
"Door stays open," the forever grouchy man replied. I laughed as I ran off, getting changed like lightning and coming to stand beside Dick again.

Bruce walked into the room and gave me a glare that would have made weaker men crumble. Still, I was very comfortable with my head pillowed in Dick's lap, so I ignored it. But there is only so long one can ignore a Batglare, and it was only moments later that I felt a sudden weight on my feet. I jumped up, springing off the couch like a frightened cat. He sat on me. Bruce had just sat on me. I sent back a glare of my own, then sat back down, my head back where it was before and my legs sprawled across the feared daddybat's lap. He sighed, and I smirked.

Half an hour later, the movie finished, and it was sort of late. Dick had fallen asleep, and I was only half awake. I felt Dick disappear and I knew Bruce was taking him up to his room. I stood up, rubbing my eyes and dragging my feet up the stairs. I walked like a zombie into the room I had claimed as my own, and was only partly surprised to see Bruce waiting for me there. I crawled into my bed, not completely ignoring him, but letting him know whatever he says better be important.  
"What are you doing?" I turned slightly to look at the man as he spoke.  
"What do you mean?"  
"With Dick. What are you doing?"  
"Having a relationship, I guess."  
"Why?" I sighed.  
"Because, he's the first good thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll be damned if I let you get in the way of that." The man nodded, standing and walking towards the door. He paused for a second, not looking at me, but clearly still speaking to me. "Just... Don't hurt him."  
"I would give my life for your little bird. Just like you would." There was no evidence of the Batman now, just a father who smiled and shut the door, leaving me and my thoughts alone.


	11. Sand and Strangers

The bioship landed and we started to pull out what we would need for the mission. To be honest, I didn't really pay attention to the briefing Batman had given us. I mean, I got the basic stuff. I knew enough not to be shocked by the desert we were now in. M'gann had a link up, and was going to check out some tent. I stood by Robin, who was setting up the technological side of things. '_I don't like this. Having my mind like this_.' I mentally told the team.  
'_It's fine. What could happen?_' Robin tried to comfort me. I stopped complaining but still shifted from one foot to another nervously. What's wrong with me? I'm so jumpy. But I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. That's when I felt it. A presence in my head that felt so wrong that I called out again. '_M'gann, cut off the link, get out. Now.'  
'What's wrong?'  
'Something's... Wrong.'  
'Guys, I found it. They're testing something. It's in pain. Hello? Can you hear me?'  
'I can. And an open mind is a dangerous thing._' The person made themselves known. I panicked at the way too familiar voice.  
'_Someone's hacked our link!_' Oh no shit Sherlock!  
'_Psimon can't see you. Psimon can't catch you. But Psimon can make you all forget_!'  
White hot pain shot through my head. I screamed in pain, stumbling forward. I fell forward onto my hands and knees, the cooling sand not helping in any way. I felt dizzy and I could feel myself slipping. I could see my new teammates falling around me. I was the last to black out.

* * *

The sand between my fingers narrowed down my possible location slightly, but that was my only clue. My pounding head held back the secrets of my location. I sat up, brushing the sand off my face and looking around. The sun was just coming up, and I knew that the desert I was in would soon become hot. I got up, looking around. I saw the boot prints of someone else. The boots were the same as mine, but slightly larger. Only slightly, and I assumed it was someone around my age. I decided to follow them, as they were my only lead out. Why was I here? Had dad sent me on some stupid training exercise. I mean, it was pointless, I knew how to survive in most situations. I floated above the ground slightly, trying not to leave trails. First rule: leave no trace. Act as if someone is always looking for you. And that someone isn't very friendly. Not the best rule for a normal human, but then again, I wasn't a normal human. I walked towards where a small boy stood. Dark hair, red uniform, mask covering part of him face. Robin. Sidekick of Batman. Acrobat, small but fast. You know, for a human. An army truck drove past I heard him talk to himself. I listened in, hoping he knew something about the situation. "Those are bialyan Republican Army uniforms. But what are bialyans doing in, uh, Bialya? Ok. Better question- What am I doing in Bialya? In September? What happened to March? Better radio Batman." He paused for a moment. "Or not." Okay, so I was in Bialya, in September, with Robin. I remembered up to a little past mid-July. So obviously I didn't have as bad a memory loss as the boy blunder, but it was weird that we both had it. I remembered Lex talking about how Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad stealing Superboy, a partial clone of Superman. He was debating whether or not to send me to kill them... I guess he decided yes. I looked back up to see the young boy had given me the slip. No matter. It was a very empty desert, with little place to hide. I would find him.

I had spent the day searching for Robin and whatever possible friends he might have with him. I heard a voice sound in my head. "Kate! We're so glad we found you! One sec, I'll de-camouflage." A ship appeared above my head, and I leapt out from underneath it. A door appeared and I saw six teenagers on board. "You okay?" The voice in my head asked. I knew from training how to deal with this, and I pulled the girl violently out of my head. The Martian girl on the ship swayed and the clone grabbed her. "Hello Megan! Her memories! She doesn't remember us!" the green girl said suddenly, slapping her forehead. I could see Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. I mentally calculated my chances. I was better than all of them, but I wasn't sure if I could fight them all at once. A girl who held a bow lightly in her hands could fight from a distance, but I doubted her arrows would do anything so she was not a huge threat. Superboy was all strength, but I was stronger. The Martian appeared weak from being suddenly forced out of my mind. Robin was only human, Aqualad was weak from being in the desert for as long as he had... I leapt into the speedster. My knee flew into his stomach as I punched him, winding him and leaving him with a sore face. I kicked out at Aqualad, but he grabbed my foot and threw me. I landed on my feet, and looked up in time to see Robin through smoke pellets at me. I used them to my advantage though, letting it blind them too. I wasn't prepared for Robin, who somehow managed to make his was through the thick black smoke easily and pin one of my arms behind my back. He forced me to the floor. "I don't want to hurt you," he sounded sincere as he said it.  
"Oh, but I do." I pulled my arms out with ease, twisting around so I was on top of him. I lifted him up, holding his throat. Something started to prod at my brain, and I pushed it away, knowing it was the Martian's desperate attempts to save the boy's life. A mild buzz of electricity coursed through my body. Robin used the distraction to push me off. "She should be on the floor!" Aqualad yelled. "Miss Martian, link us up!" I smirked. It didn't matter that they could now communicate using their minds. I could too.  
'_Can you hear me young heroes?_' I said.  
'_Now!'_ The Martian yelled. And suddenly, I felt everything. I could see what they were doing, using their emotions to cloud my judgement. One emotion came particularly strong. Robin filled me with memories of pain so strong that I fell to my knees. I saw the group of young heroes come towards me, but I couldn't do much to stop them. I looked at the ebony haired boy. The one I had just tried to kill. I looked at him with pity, and I swear I saw a tear escape his mask. The Martian girl put her hands on either side of my head, her eyes turning red.

Dick's P.O.V.  
They had been still for far too long. I shouldn't take that long to restore someone's memories. But M'gann still had her hands on either side of Kate's head. I rubbed my sore neck, knowing she could have crushed my windpipe in seconds. If it wasn't for the mild distraction Kaldur created... Well, I didn't like to think about it. It had been a long ten minutes before green eyes finally opened. "Kate? You alright?" Wally asked, putting a hand lightly on her shoulder. The rest of the team were fairly close to her, but I kept my distance. Her eyes locked onto mine, and I was given little more warning as she leapt on top of me. I was pressed against the controls with the force of a meta human. I gasped, but was silenced as she crushed her lips to mine. "I'm so, so sorry," she breathed, fingers matting in my hair. My arms slid around her waist, and I quickly stuck one thumb up, letting them know she wasn't killing me. "It's okay," I started.  
"No, it's not. Damn it, a few days ago I saved you, and I nearly undid all that work!" I laughed lightly at her poor attempt at a joke. But I couldn't help but wonder why, just a few short months ago, she had wanted me dead...

* * *

Hey guys, can anyone guess my reason as to why Kate's memory loss isn't as bad as everyone else's? If you get it right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! review please, it means so much to me!

*quite whisper* and virtual cookies for you all. But shhhh, I don't have enough for Wally too, so don't tell him. :p


	12. The Things That Go Bump in the Night

"What's up Kate, you're pretty quite," Wally said around a mouthful of food. If the team hadn't been so used to him talking this way, it would have been impossible to understand. I looked at my, I guess she would be my girlfriend, silently asking the same thing. We were all eating dinner, curtsy of M'gann, after the mission, but a usually hungry girl simply pushed the pasta around on her plate. She continued to stare at the plate of food.

"Kate, are you alright?" Kaldur tried. There was still no response. I slid my stool closer to hers, putting a hand on her knee and squeezing it lightly. She finally looked up, her.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. She let out an angry growl and jumped off her seat, shoved the still full plate into the fridge.

"Thanks M'gann, it was delicious," she grumbled, even though not a single bite had been taken from the dish. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She disappeared, and the team exchanged a few glances. Kate didn't even have a room here, she usually went home with me, or once, crashed on the couch.

"I'm... Gonna go talk to her," I said, putting my now empty plate in the sink. Artemis let out a snicker.

"What?"

"That's probably not the best idea."

"Why not?"

"You're the last person she wants to see right now."

"What? Why?" But the blonde just sighed.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, girl to girl. You coming M'gann?" I watched as the two girls went to find Kate.

* * *

Artemis's P.O.V.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, taking a seat next to Kate. M'gann and I had found her sitting outside, her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked up at us, almost studying us before answering.

"No, but you guys won't leave until I do, so I guess I don't have much of a choice." We both sat down, cross legged and positioned in a triangle. She sighed, moving her leg out so she was mimicking us.

"I want him, no, need him to be mad. Or upset, or scared, or something. Something other than completely calm and okay with everything. Whelmed and traught and all that stuff."

"Why would you want that?" M'gann asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know."

"You're not used to it. Forgiveness." I stated.

"I know what it is," the youngest girl grumbled.

"Yeah, but has anyone ever really forgiven you for something?"

"Yes."

"Without punishment?" I looked at the girl as she fell silent. "Forgiving someone isn't a bad thing-"

"Yes it is." I looked at her in shock.

"How?"

"You're letting them get away with something. Justice goes unserved."

"That's not true, and you know it," M'gann spoke up.

"Well, that's what I was taught!" she snapped, standing up abruptly. M'gann grabbed her arm, only to be thrown over her shoulder. The martian let out a yelp as I rushed over to her, pulling her up. No doubt Superboy had heard that and was on his way now. Kate's eyes widened and she rushed over.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I freaked out 'cause you grabbed me and I'm not used to people being nice!" She pulled us both into a bone crushing hug.

"Um, Kate? I can't breathe," I wheezed. She let go of us at once, muttering a quick apology, but smiling hugely. The four boys were suddenly with us, M'gann's yelp from before causing alarm.

"What happened?" Conner demanded. Kate bit her lip, opening her mouth to speak before M'gann interrupted.

"Oh it was nothing, I fell over my own feet!" Wally was probably the only one who believed her, even though it was painstakingly obvious that she was hovering a good few inches above the ground. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

"Can we do something? I really want to do something!" I had no idea where all of Kate's sudden energy came from, but I was so not going to be the one dealing with it.

"Katelyn, we just came back from a very exhausting mission, I think it would be best if everyone got some rest," Kaldur said, earning a pout from the girl.

"Please?! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?!" Her words started stringing together, the way Wally's did when he was excited and trying to talk too fast. I looked at the team, hoping someone would step up. She was acting like a five year old, but no one really wanted to say no to her.

"I'm not that tired, we can watch a movie or something if you want," Robin suggested. A huge smiled spread across her face, and she jumped up and down on the spot rapidly, almost vibrating with excitement.

"Okay!" She grabbed the Boy Wonder's arm and ran off with him, dragging the helpless boy behind her.

"He's lying, he was exhausted too," M'gann murmured as we walked back into the mountain. We were all tired, so most of us just nodded. I headed to my room, collapsing on the bed fully clothed. I was too tired to get changed, and Robin was going to stay up for another two plus hours, just to make his girlfriend happy? 'I wish I had someone who cared about me like that,' I thought, as I fell asleep.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V.

I had way too much energy. Even for me. I could barely sit still as the movie started, and I hadn't realised I was vibrating on the spot until Robin put a hand on my shoulder. I looked down with embarrassment, my checks flushing red. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help smiling back.

About halfway through the movie a loud crash echoed through the cave, most likely coming from the kitchen. I tensed up, only to notice Dick sat beside me still, droopy eyes still focused on the screen. Somehow sensing I was looking at him, he turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" He yawned, shifting slightly.

"You didn't hear that?" I hissed, looking over my shoulder towards where I thought the sound was from.

"Hear what?" I shook my head. If he hadn't heard it, it wouldn't have been anything major. It was probably just a sound from in the movie. I sighed, cuddling into his side a bit more, his arm lazily hanging over my shoulder.  
I tried to focus in the movie, but not two minutes later I heard the sound again, only quieter. I stood up, walking toward the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a dark shape move away like lightning. I went to follow it when a noise sounded from the cupboard. I grabbed the knife that had been left on the edge of the sink to dry, holding the blade in my hand, the way I had learnt to throw them. I pulled my arm back, ready to throw it at whatever creature was inside the cupboard. I pulled the door open slightly, the eerie creek setting me on edge even more than I already was.

"Kate?" A voice whispered. I screamed, turning around and throwing the knife with superhuman speed. When I saw that the words had come from my boyfriend, not a horrible creature of the night, I silently thanked whatever made Dick so short. He stood perfectly still, unafraid but an eyebrow raised, questioning the fact a knife had just flown above his head.

"Dick, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise it was you!" I rushed over to him, making sure the knife had indeed missed him. How did I not know it was him?

"It's okay, you're tired and on edge. What were you doing anyway?" His concern for me was obvious, and my cheeks flushed deep crimson as he looked at me.

"That's the second time I've nearly killed you today," I muttered, changing the subject.

"The key word being 'nearly'. But if you don't mind me asking, why? The first time I mean."

"Um, I didn't lose as much memory as you guys, probably because I knew what was going to happen. But the last thing I remember was right after you guys freed Superboy, Lex was thinking of sending me, to, um, retrieve him. He decided against it, he wasn't ready to go public with me just yet, but I didn't remember that part, only that he wanted you guys dead. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just wanted to know. Come on, we'll go get some sleep, it's nearly midnight." He turned to walk off.  
"I don't have a room."  
"We'll go pick out one for you then."

An hour had passed since I had gotten into the bed in the near empty room, and I still wasn't any closer to sleep. I had done everything I could think of, taken a shower, changed into pjs (which, for me, consisted of boxers and an oversized t-shirt) and even made myself a glass of warm milk. I couldn't stomach more than a few sips, and ended up pouring most of it down the sink. I sighed, getting up and pulling on a jacket. I headed towards the training room, grateful for anything to do.

"How long have you been here?" Black Canary asked, standing a few feet away from where I was doing push-ups. With one hand. With my toes pointing to the roof. I held up my other hand towards her, counting out the last few numbers.

"One thousand four hundred and ninety eight, one thousand four hundred and ninety nine, one thousand five hundred." I lowered myself so I was sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Um, let's see, I stopped trying to sleep at about 1ish, and it is about too damn early o'clock in the morning now, so I'd say a while."

"You trained for six hours straight?"

"Well, yeah I guess. I didn't have anything else to do, plus I had like a ton of extra energy and couldn't sleep." Dinah stared at me.

"Is that... Bad?"

"How long since you last slept?"

"Um, well, I guess I was kinda sleeping on the mission..."

"Kate, it's great that you're training, but you still need to sleep."

"I'll get around to it." I got up, walking out of the room.

The smell of bacon led me to the kitchen. The team was up, all of them looking a bit tired still. "Want me to do anything?" I asked, startling M'gann. She turned around and smiled.

"You can cook the eggs if you want!" The carton of eggs flew out of the fridge. I caught them before they hit anyone, placing them on the counter. I quickly whisked eleven of the dozen in a bowl, pouring it into another pan. A few minutes later, I served up a big plate of scrambled eggs, and M'gann put a plate of bacon next to it. The team dug in, Wally taking about half the eggs for himself and a third of the bacon.

"M'gann, is there anymore bacon?" I asked.

"There is plenty here Katelyn, you can have some," Kaldur said, pushing the meat just out of the speedsters reach, towards me.

"You better hurry though, before Kid bottomless-pit finishes what's on his plate," Robin cackled.

"Is it nice?" I asked, picking up a piece and looking at it.

"You've never had bacon?" Wally asked, looking at me like I had committed some horrible crime. Then again, in his books, I probably had. I frowned at him.

"I have. Just not cooked like this."

"You eat it raw?" Artemis blurted out.

"No. I've had it smoked before. I think it's better for you or something. You know, less oil and stuff."

"Kate, even Roy, who treats his body like a freaking temple, has bacon," Robin pointed out.

"I've never meet him. How would I know what he has for breakfast?" I absent mindedly cracked the remaining egg into a glass.

"You're not going to drink that, are you?" Wally asked, grabbing another handful of bacon. I grinned at him, downing the raw egg in one go.

"Gross!" He yelled.

"S'not that bad," I said, at the same time as Robin.

"Why?!" Wally asked, clearly shocked that anyone would even think of having egg raw.

"Habit, I guess. There was a time when I couldn't just shapeshift and give myself the perfect body, I had to earn it. I didn't learn how to change my form until about two years ago."

"So let me get this straight, when you were eleven, you were training and eating raw egg for breakfast."

"Pretty much."

"That's so weird!" I rolled my eyes, then looked at the single strip of bacon I still had in my hand.

"Dude it's not poisonous, just eat it," Wally said, stuffing his face again. I guess if he could eat that much of it, it was fine. I nibbled on it, then took a bigger bite. I smiled and ate the rest.

"You like it?" Robin asked, and I felt the weight of the team's glare on me.  
"It's okay," I muttered. I could only hold my poker face for a few seconds, but it was long enough to get some satisfaction from the team's faces. I laughed.  
"You guys looked about ready to kill me. Of all the things I've done, you would've chosen a dislike of bacon as the reason to break your no kill code?"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was stuck for a little while. I know what going to happen in the story I'm just having a bit of trouble getting there. Oh well. Hope you guys like this, even though it's a heap of nonsense. And yes, the fact that Kate goes from super depressed to super hypo is something I did on purpose, you'll see why later. If anyone's got suggestions for things they'd like to see please leave it in a review, I love hearing from you guys. Anyway, this is way too long, but please review and I hoped you enjoyed/will enjoy (if for some strange reason you've decided to read this first) **


	13. Shopping with Super Heroes

**Warning: the following chapter is extremely girly and I suck at writing girly stuff.**

**P.S. I don't own this. Well, I do in a parallel universe, but not this one. Sorry.**

* * *

"What should we do today?" Kaldur asked, clearly not wanting us to spend our entire day watching T.V.  
"Well Conner and I have our first day of school tomorrow, so I was thinking of going to the mall and looking at some clothes! I mean, I probably won't buy anything, but I need some ideas for tomorrow!" M'gann clapped her hands together with excitement, looking at the team hopefully.  
"Sounds great, I need more clothes anyway," I said, standing up and stretching my back.  
"I'll come too, anything to get out of this cave." Artemis stood as well.  
"Great! A girls shopping day, this is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

This wasn't any fun. There were too many people. Most of the girls here were wearing more make-up then clothes, and shot us dirty looks because we weren't the same. But M'gann was overjoyed to be doing something 'normal', and a usually grumpy Artemis looked pretty happy too, so I stayed. We walked into one of the largest clothes shops, one with hundreds of clothes. We went to the girl section of the store, and, considering it was a teenager/young adult aimed store, most of the clothes looked nice.

"What do you think?" Artemis asked, stepping out of the change room. She had denim shorts on that were probably the longest pair they had in the store, but still extremely short. Her white top was loose and hanging off one shoulder, stopping mid-stomach.

"You look wonderful," I smiled. M'gann stepped out of the other change room, showing off a tiny blue dress.

"I love this! It's so pretty!" She twirled on the spot. I smiled at her too, wondering how most girls could do this all the time. The girls changed back into their own clothes, regretfully putting the clothes back. I picked up a few pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts.

"I'm going to go pay." M'gann grabbed Artemis's wrist as I spoke.  
"Okay, we'll meet you in there!" She said, pointing to the shoe store across the walkway and dragging the archer along. When they were out of sight I quickly picked up the blue dress, the denim shorts and the black shirt, dumping them and my own clothes onto the checkout. I swiped the card, punching in the four digit code and collecting my bags. I walked over to the shoe shop, to see the two superheroes squealing over heels. I sat on the seat next to them, looking at them try on different shoes. Tall heels with glitter galore, flats covered in ribbons, boots that could probably break someone's toes if you stepped on them. I grabbed two pairs of converse; one black pair and one red pair. The two other girls were already leaving as I paid for them, as well as two pairs of heels that I saw them squealing at extra loudly. I now had about six bags in my arms, which wouldn't have been a problem for someone with super strength, except it was nearly impossible to get through the massive crowd. I groaned. I hated shopping.

* * *

"How about we have some something to eat?" I suggesting, several million bags hanging from my arms. I felt like a pack mule. The other girls hadn't realised that about 90% of the stuff was theirs. We had been to a total of five shoe shops, twelve clothing stores, two make-up shops, and a jewellery store. And it was only 12:30! The girls nodded eagerly, rushing over to a little cafe and getting a booth. The two sat next to each other, and I got to share the dull grey seat with all of the bags. We ordered, M'gann got a hamburger, chips and a milkshake, Artemis got a chicken salad and a coke, while I got a coffee and some chips. We waited for out food to arrive, talking about random stuff.  
"What did you do for fun when you lived with Lex?" M'gann asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend me.  
"Researched stuff, trained, read. I don't know, I didn't really have time for fun. I went through periods of time frozen too. But I've been out, I guess, for about three years. Before that it was just on occasion."  
"How is researching stuff fun? That's not fun, it's homework!" Artemis frowned at me.  
"It depends on what it is. And trust me, when all you do is sleep, eat and train, anything is fun." I rolled my eyes just as the food and drinks were put down. I sipped the hot liquid slowly, watching my friends enjoy their meal. Once they had finished, I pushed my half eaten basket of chips into the middle.

"Aren't you hungry?" Artemis asked, taking a chip. I shook my head, then finished my coffee. The two other girls finished the basket off, and we left.

"We're going in here." The girls looked at me. Yeah, I guess it was kind of weird that I wanted to go into the superhero themed shop. I ignored the looks they gave me, walking into the brightly coloured store. I definitely did not let out a high pitched squeal. I dropped the bags on the floor, racing off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other two girls pick them up, complaining about the weight of them. I didn't care. I pulled off several t-shirts.

"I can't wait to see their faces when I turn up in one of these." I had one of each of the shirts that they sold, which included a Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, the Flash, and even a Robin one. I smiled, thinking about how he was probably the most popular and the most well known sidekick. After I had about ten shirts and two jackets, I had a look at the jewellery. Artemis came to stand beside me.

"I bet Robin would love to see those on you," she pointed to a pair of gold earrings. One was a black, gold lace bat-symbol. The other was a red and gold R. Robin. I frowned slight.

"My healing and tough skin means I'll probably have to repierce my ears every time I want to wear them. By hand."

"So, you're not going to get them?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm getting them!"

* * *

"How much did you guys get?!" Wally exclaimed, watching me dump the mountain of bag on the floor.

"We didn't get anything, that all hers!" Artemis retorted.

"You're right on one count. You guys didn't buy anything, but this isn't all mine." I started to sort out the bags into four piles. Mine, M'gann's, Artemis's, and Robin's. Okay, so there was only one bag for Robin. But it had a lot of stuff in it.

"Wait, you bought all that stuff?!" M'gann wasn't really asking, she was just restating what she already knew. I still nodded, passing her two of the many bags.

It took about ten minutes to sort though everything, the whole time the two girls thanked me. It was annoying, to say the least. When we were done, I only had three bags. One had normal clothes and shoes in it, another with all my superhero stuff (it was a really big bag) and one tiny bag just big enough to hold Dick's present. I took it out of the bag, looking at the box it was in. It had cost a lot, but it wasn't my money, so I didn't care. I carefully slipped into his room, surprised that I didn't set off a million alarms. I placed the box on his bed, then looked around the room. He hadn't done much to personalise it, but he didn't live here, so it made sense. I left the room, not wanted to invade his privacy anymore than I already had, and headed towards the gym.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V.

I was exhausted from patrol with Batman, and if it wasn't for the fact that I really didn't want to sleep in the massive manor alone, I would have slept there. It wasn't that I was scared, but after dealing with the Joker sometimes you just need to know there are people around you. I collapsed onto my bed at Mount Justice, already in boxers after Alfred had stitched me up. I groaned as something stuck sharply into my side. I felt around in the darkness until my hands found a tiny box. I touched the lamp by my side lightly, lighting my nearly empty room with a blue glow. I opened it and saw a glint of gold.  
I traced my fingers over the familiar 'R' that was attached to the gold chain. I picked it up out of the box, looking at it closely. My bare fingers brushed the back, and I turned it to see engraving. 'Prihor; eroul meu'. I smiled, bringing the gold chain over head and letting it hang around my neck. I turned off the light, pulled the covers halfway up, like I always did, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Translation: Robin; my hero_**

**Hey guys, hope you like it, sorry that it's terrible and very girly. I have no idea why I wrote this, I think it's because I wanted to express my distaste for shopping (unless it's superhero stuff of course) through Kate. Please review and feel free to leave anything that you want to see in the next few chapters! **


	14. Step One:Kick Ass Step Two:Don't Breath

"Damn assassins, can't do their bloody job!" A pillow flew across the room to hit the T.V. I looked at the source, who was in the form of an angry teenage girl sitting on the lounge.

"You're up early." I took a seat next to her.

"You're implying that I went to sleep."

"Again? Kate you need to sleep. Even Batman sleeps. Heck, even Alfred sleeps." She just shrugged, turning back to the T.V. "What are you watching?"

"Stupid Roy saving my da- Luthor's arse from an assassin who clearly can't do their job right." I raised my eyebrow at the slip, but otherwise ignored it.

"You hate him that much?" There was silence, and the girl suddenly got up, walking off in the direction of the gym. I followed quickly.

"Do you?" I pressed, watching her practice break-falls. The loud slaps as her forearms hit the floor was the only thing that could be heard for a while. I sat down, and when it had been made clear I wasn't leaving until she had answered, she spoke.

"I should. He nearly killed me, several times."

"But do you?"

"No. I don't... I can't hate him. He raised me. Sorta." _Slap_! "But, and I know this sounds bad, but I can see why he does the things he does. Well, most of them anyway." _Slap!_ "Is that bad? That I'm starting to see the villains as, if not doing the right thing, at least trying?"

I sat there in silence, unable to respond. She stopped her break-falls and sat in front of me.

"I mean, some of them are down right insane, just kill for their own benefit. Joker, Two-Face, Penguin... But some of the others, Lex, Ra's, I get it. Does that make me a bad person?"

"It makes you a very open-minded person. As long as you still realise that it's wrong, there's nothing wrong with being able to understand a criminal mind." In truth, I wasn't sure.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V.

"What happened here?" Batman stood in the lounge room, which looked like a bomb had hit it. I was jumping around in the rafters, surprised at how fun it was. I looked down.

"The couch doesn't make a very good trampoline from this hight!" I giggled, remembering how I had leapt from the beams and landed next to Wally, sending the speedster flying. I had broke it, but it had been fun. Robin came in from the other room, having changed into his Robin costume. Kaldur had left, so without him, M'gaan, Superboy or Robin, I didn't have anyone to, putting it how Wally did, "keep me in line."

"Come down now," the Bat demanded. I came to hang upside down by the back of my legs, poking my tongue out at him and crossing my arms. Robin laughed, Batman sent me a glare.

"You never laugh. If you laugh I'll come down." A grin stretched across my face.

"Ha. Ha. Now come down," he said in a painfully monotone voice. I pouted, and turned to Robin.

"Make him laugh!"

"Kate, that's impossible on a good day. Come down, we're going to Gotham."

I flipped down from my place, landing in front of the dynamic duo.

"Okay! This is gonna be so much fun! We're gonna kick some villain ass and it's gonna be awesome!" I didn't even know what I was saying anymore, but I continued to babble on like this as we headed to Gotham.

* * *

"Kate?"

"Yes Boy Wonder?"

"You're digging a hole."

I looked down to see that I was, indeed, digging a hole. The stakeout was extremely boring, and I had picked up the terrible habit of tapping my foot at super human speed. This often resulted in a nice hole in the ground, or in this case, the roof.

"Sorry."

"Shhh." I turned to see one of Bruce's infamous bat glares, and walked over towards him.

"Who are we even looking for?" I asked, my tone hushed by still way too loud for the dark knight.

"Scarecrow. Now be quiet." I walked back over to my place, staring absent mindedly at the street below. Days without sleep were starting to catch up on me, and my eyes dropped slightly.

"Kate, let's go. We've spotted him."

I opened my eyes to see Robin. I looked up at the sky, noting that the sky hadn't drastically changed, so I hadn't been asleep. At least, not for long. We followed Batman, watching his silent commands and getting into position. I briefly caught a glimpse of the inside.

"I think there are people in there," I said, flying up so I could see better. Two guards, armed with handguns, stood around a group of three people, who were sitting on the ground, bound and with a sack over each of their heads. I felt Robin look over my shoulder, and saw him put a finger to his ear and speak softly. He listened for a brief moment, then spoke.

"Batman's going to create a diversion, we're going in to save them. Wait for the signal."

"What signal-" _Crash_.

"It's Batman!" One of the men shouted.

"What do we do with these guys?" Other replied.

"Leave 'em, we got bigger problems." The two men left, and we slipped in. I quickly pulled the bag off one of the men's heads.

"Who are you? Please don't hurt me!"

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm, um, my name is, er... Robin, who am I?"

I was suddenly distracted by the fact that I didn't have a hero name.

"Just free them!" His voice was a raised whisper as he silently hacked into the system.

"Right, right." I pulled the sacks off all the men's heads, untying them and helping them out the back door. When I came back in Robin was no where to be seen.

"Robin?" I whispered cautiously, unsure of what dangers lurked in the darkness. A man, dressed in rags and resembling a scarecrow stepped forward.

"Who are you?" The Scarecrow asked, and I had a feeling he was smiling beneath the mask.

"No one. Just the girl who's going to kick your ass."

"Oh really. You'll have to catch me first." He dropped a smoke pellet, but I didn't need to see. I rushed forwards, in less than a second I had him in a head lock.

"Done. Step two?" I smirked, surprised at how easy this was. He was silent, the only sound being my breathing. He wasn't breathing. But that means...

"That wasn't a smoke bomb." Dread crept into my voice.

"You're a bit slow, aren't you? Must be why you don't come out more."

I felt something crawl along my arm and instantly let go, swatting at the bugs that weren't there. Focus. It's not real. I rushed forwards and punched him, only to notice my swing held little power and was more sluggish than it should have been. He caught my hand and flung me over, towards the filing cabinet, where I crashed. My shoulders exploded in pain where they hit, and I found that when I tried to heal myself, it did not lessen.

"What did you do to me?" I screamed, panic taking over. As I came at him again, he sprayed something directly at my face, the shock causing me to take an accidentally breath. This stuff was stronger. Lights became dim, and suddenly I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything, not even the rush of blood behind my ears that always comforted me in complete silence. Couldn't smell the dank warehouse, couldn't taste the metallic tang of blood, and finally, couldn't feel. I was alone, no way of knowing what was in the outside world. Combining my three biggest fears; sensory deprivation, lack of knowledge of my surroundings, and solitude, to create this one hellish nightmare.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed blah blah blah, please review, they make me happy, and I love being happy. **

***By the way, if you don't know what a break fall is, you basicly use your forearms to catch yourself when you fall. It prevents you from doing as much damage to your shoulder, wrists, elbows and back if you do it right. I know because I have to practice them. A lot. I though Kate should have to as well. Anyway I hoped you liked it!**


	15. Afraid of Nothing

The first sense that came back to me was the sense of touch. I could feel the mask strapped to my face, the cold metal against my back, the immense pain in my shoulder. Next came the metallic tang in my mouth, and the burning smell of disinfectant, which was strong enough for me to smell even with the mask on. I wasn't sure if I could see yet; my eyes were too heavy to open, but I could hear now.

"She's been out for too long," Robin muttered.

"She is probably just tired master Dick. You have voiced your concerns for her lack of sleep quite frequently over the past few days. She should wake up in a matter of hours," the speech patten was undoubtably Alfred. I tired to open my eyes, to show that I was already awake, but the best I could manage was a light flutter and a groan. God, I felt horrible. I forced my eyes open to see Robin and Alfred looking at me with concern. I gave them an unconvincing half smile and pushed myself up into a sitting position, pulling the oxygen mask off as I did so.

"You should lie down. Your body is not yet rid of the toxins, Master Bruce is getting the antidote now." Alfred placed a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed my back. It shouldn't have affected me, I had super-strength for crying out loud, but I found myself lying back down.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I moaned to no one in particular. Then I turned over the edge of the table and heaved. Nothing came out of course, I would have had to have something in my stomach for that to happen, but I was still dry-heaving for a good minute and a half. Dick rubbed small circles on my back while Alfred fetched a wet cloth. When I sat was able to turn and lie down on my back again, Alfred pressed the cloth to my head.

"I hate being sick," I muttered.

"What did you see?" Dick asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The fear gas, it makes you see what you fear most. So what do you fear most?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"You have to be scared of something!"

"Yes, I'm scared of nothing. Of seeing nothing, of hearing nothing, knowing nothing! Of being with no one."

We were silent for a moment, before I continued.

"I hate it. I hate being alone with myself, not being able to get any sensory information from the outside world."

That wasn't the whole truth though. I hated being alone with myself, yes, but not for the reason you might think. I used to love being alone, because it meant there was no one around to hurt me, and being as strong as I was, I doubted another person would help me much anyway. In truth, I was scared of myself. The thoughts that filled my mind when I had nothing else to actively concentrate on were terrifying. And I knew the thing I thought were wrong. It was almost like having voices in my head.

"That's why you haven't been sleeping?" I smiletrig hyping to lighten the dark mood I had just created.

"That and the fact I can't get my brain to shut up for more than two seconds." laughters lightly at my own joke.

"What about not eating? You can eat more than Wally, but in the last couple of days I have barely seen you eat at all."

"I'm not hungry."

"You still need to eat," a voice said from the other side of the cave. I turned my head to see Batman walking towards us, needle in hand.

"And I think I know what it was that Lex used on you to shut off your powers. It was a type of fear gas." Batman slide the needle into my forarm, and I wondered what it was made out of. After even when my powers weren't working quite right, my skin was tough.

"Why would that stop me from using my powers?"

"Fear is the enemy of will," he shrugged, pulling the now empty needle back out of my arm.

"I haven't meet Hal yet."

"You change topics extremely fast."

"I don't, my brain just goes a lot faster. I already knew what you were going to say to my next lots of questions and comments, so I skipped ahead to something I didn't know the response to, hoping to save time. I didn't factor in the possibility of you questioning it, so now it has taken about the same amount of time to explain this to you than it would have to just continue talking with you outside of my own head."

"You calculated the amount of time a possible conversation would take in your head? Impressive." Robin smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Lucky I don't go to your school, you might have to give up the mathletics trophy!" I laughed.

"You are going to his school." I turned to Batman.

"What?! When did this happen?"

"You needed an identity. Now you have a chance to get one. Although, you may want to change the way you look, I doubt you want someone to turn you in to Lex."

"He's still 'looking' for me?"

"He's playing the concerned parent card. He doesn't have much of a choice. Either way, you, as in the real you, needs to stay out of the spot light, which includes shopping." I frowned.

"Someone picked up on that?" Batman didn't reply, simply turning to the screen. I saw the photos and new reports.

"We managed to cover most of it up, so the public doesn't know-"

"But Lex does."

"Right. I doubt you want to hide, for however long this lasts, so pick a name and a look. Once you've picked one tell me and I'll work on getting you a birth certificate."

"Rightio batso!"

'There he goes with the Batglare again,' I thought.


	16. Ring Around the Rosies

Days speed by and suddenly I found myself at Gotham Academy, Dick Grayson by my side, and another fellow team-mate mer meters from me (although she didn't know it). I had spent the better half of my morning trying to work out what I should look like. I now stood next to my 'cousin', looking extremely similar with black flowing hair and startling baby blue eyes. Bruce had created the cover story that I was Dick's cousin, who's parents had recently died and he was my only remaining family. When Dick had heard about it he had begged the billionaire to let me stay with them, and he hadn't been able to resist. Hardly anyone really knew Dick, so it was an easy lie. Dick poked my side and nodded at Artemis. "Wanna have some fun?" He asked, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips. I grinned back at him, watching him take out his phone, setting up the camera. A few seconds of silent planning and we raced to Artemis's side, just as one of the older students was talking to her. "We'll laugh about this some day," Dick told her, snapping a picture. I kissed her lightly on the cheek, showing sisterly affection that she clearly didn't want, and ran off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her rub her cheek and talk to the other girl again. As we came to a stop I held my sides, which were sore from laughing so much. "What other trouble can we get into?" I asked in between giggles.  
"Well... No one here knows about my amazing hacking skills," he grinned.  
"I like where this is going."

I sat on my phone, idly playing a game while the history teacher went on about the Black Death. Plagues had been something that had fascinated me at some point, so I already knew all the stuff she was going on about. I had stopped paying attention about half way through her lecture. "Miss Grayson, what do you think you're doing?" I paused the game and looked up. Everyone was looking at me. I was an odd site. My feet were up on the desk, and I was thankful for the shorts I had worn under the skirt. I was rocking on my chair, leaning against the wall, playing on my phone in plain site. I gave a lopsided smile. "I'm destroying humanity." The teacher frowned at me, and I rolled my eyes."I'm not really. It's just a game."  
"You should be paying attention, otherwise you won't learn."  
"I won't learn anyway. I know this stuff."  
"Oh, so I guess you want to teach the class then?" Oh this was going to be fun.  
"Okay. I don't have anything better to do." I stood up, stuffing my phone in my pocket, and walking to the front of the class. All the other students stared at me in shock. I went at sat on the teacher's desk. Not at, not behind, on. And then I started talking. I told them what I knew, and I expanded on the things they wanted to know more about. I watched some of the more squeamish girls squeal as I described in vivid detail the horrible symptoms. I even sang a song. No, it wasn't some lame rap that happens in those movies. It was 'ring around the rosies'.  
"So they got these horrible rashes, and the dead stunk so bad that they had to bring flowers with them all the time, just to try and cover it up. Seriously, they even wrote a song about it! The messed up thing is, that song is ring around the rosie." Without missing a beat, I started to sing, high and clear.  
"Ring around the rosies  
A pocket full of posies  
A tissue! A tissue!  
We all fall down." Dick smiled hugely at me, and some of the class started to laugh as I dramatically fell backwards with the final line. I got back up, leaning against the desk.  
"See, the first line refers to the rashes. The second is the smell. Third, the sneezing and coughing you got before you died. And we all fall down is basically saying we all drop dead. Some versions the third line is 'Ashes! Ashes!', which is the burning of the bodies. It was the only way to destroy the plague at the time." The bell rang, and a lot of the class seemed almost reluctant to leave. The teacher signalled for me to wait, and I saw Dick wait just outside the door for me. "That was extremely rude and disrespectful, and if you ever do it again I will see to it that you get a year's worth of detention." I looked down at my feet, shifting my weight in shame. I was smiling on the inside though. "But you managed to get them engaged in the lesson, and you taught them a lot, so I will let you off for today." I smiled hugely at her. I decided I liked this teacher. "Thank you!" I said, collecting my things and racing out the door.  
Dick started laughing as we made our way to our lockers.  
"I can't believe you actually did that! Bruce is going to kill you if he finds out!" Dick laughed, putting his stuff away and pulling out his lunch. I did the same, smiling at him. "You have a beautiful voice by the way." I blushed slightly.  
"Thanks. By the way, when is this asterous techy thing you promised happening?"  
"Soon, don't worry. We have the assembly at the end of the day, remember?"  
"I can't wait..."

* * *

**What's he gonna do? Any guesses, suggestions? I've got a few ideas, but would love to hear yours!**

**and yeah because I'm a very messed up person, I feel the need to tell people the ring around the rosies thing all the time; just to mess up your childhood. (And it's most likely true) haha, review please, sorry for short chapter! **


	17. You Didn't Hear That!

**Disclaimer: ****_I own. Of course. Can't you tell?_**

***SARCASM* **

* * *

We were all sat down in the large gym, chairs facing the principle, who was giving a long and boring speech. I chewed on my nails absent mindedly, willing this to be over soon. Or at least, for Dick to start whatever thing he was going to do. My phone went off, the ringtone I had set was too high for anyone without super hearing to notice, so no one turned. I pulled up the text message.

**Dick: u ok?**

**Kate: yeah, y wouldn't I b?**

**Dick: u r twitching & tapping ur right foot. U do that when ur nervous. What's up?**

I looked down, seeing that I was indeed tapping my right foot, slightly faster than I should be at school. I placed my hand on my knee, stopping the tapping. Mostly. I looked up to see Dick, who was two rows in front of me.

**Kate: not sure. When u gonna pull the prank?**

**Dick: Soon**

I sighed, putting my phone away. Suddenly a loud crash sounded from the back of the room, and I whipped around in my seat. I saw nothing, but as I turned back, I noticed that no one else appeared to have heard it. Everyone was still paying attention to the speech, except the few sitting right next to me who had noticed my attention being suddenly draw away. I shook my head. "It's nothing, just your mind playing tricks on you. Calm down." But I couldn't, I was still on edge. And I had good reason to be. A few seconds later, a sound like a gun shot rang throughout the hall. I didn't scream; I had heard the sound too many times before, but I took in a sharp breath and whipped around again. My phone went off again, and I jumped slightly at the noise. I quickly calmed down, grabbed the phone from my pocket and reading the text.

**Dick: u r not ok.**

**Kate: Am I the only one who can hear that?!**

**Dick: Hear what?**

Another loud noise rung through the room, and I fell backwards with shock. My forearms caught me in a break fall, and I was unhurt.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. One of their fingers brushed my neck lightly, and I snapped.

I screamed, throwing an elbow backwards into the gut of the person. I leapt forward, the awkward skirt restricting my movements slightly. Fear drove me, so my super-speed didn't kick in, but I still ran out of the room faster than anyone else could ever dream of. The door was locked, but now it wasn't. The school was rich, they could afford to replace a stupid lock.

I skidded around a corner, making my way to the gate. I easily scaled it, landing with a heavy thump on the other side. I kept running until I got to the old phone booth that could bring me to the cave. I got in, waited until I could see the inside of the cave rather than the ratty old telephone booth, and bolted to 'my' room. I flung myself onto the crimson sheets, shaking hard. I wasn't crying, I was terrified. Even in the safety of the cave, my mind still produced loud noises that sent scream racking through my body.

It was a full thirty minutes before Dick came. The uncertain knock was followed by the creek of the door and the light tread of the boy wonder. I heard all of these things, they registered in my mind, and I knew he was right next to me, but the moment his weight dipped the bed I screamed and turned around to hit him. The complete fear and disorientation cause my punch to be slow and sloppy, allowing Dick to catch it easily.

"Hey hey hey. Calm down, it's me, it's me." He repeated soothingly, easing me back down onto the bed. He wrapped strong arms around me, and I found the sounds went away. A few minutes later, the shaking subsided and I was able to talk.

"What's happening to me?!"

"I don't know. You need to tell me what's happening so I can help you. Why'd you run away?"

"I-I could hear things. Loud noises, sudden bangs a-and…"

"It's okay. How long has this been going on for?"

"A while. It's not always noises... That night, when I threw the knife at you... I swear I could see something."

"We should go tell Batman."

"No!" I screamed. "Y-you can't!"

Robin frowned.

"We have to. Maybe he can help-"

"Please! Please don't tell him. I'll work it out myself, I'll fix it, just please don't tell him."

Robin looked at me, silently pleading for me to change my mind, but I set my jaw, and he slowly nodded.

"Okay. But from now on, you have to tell me everything that happens. Everything you think you see or hear you have to tell me. Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed."

* * *

_"We have attracted too much attention, we must do something about it."_

_"A distraction?"_

_"Perhaps the Injustice League?"_

_"Perfect."_

_All but one of the screens turned off._

_"What do you want Ra's?" Lex asked, his voice pleasant to all those he didn't know him well. The centuries old man smiled lightly._

_"It is about your daughter. You have said she has become a problem, and that you would pay a large sum for my league to destroy her, but I have decided this would not be the best course of action."_

_"She is _not_ my daughter. She is a failed experiment that must be destroyed."_

_"I understand, but I feel that I might be able to... Fix her. To change her into the weapon you designed her to be. To make her The Light's ultimate weapon."_

_Lex considered this for a moment._

_"She is a waste of time. You can see what you can do, but I will make this perfectly clear, I will not be putting in any resources for this, and if you can't change her, you kill her."_

_"Of course. But _when_ I am able to control her-"_

_"All yours."_

* * *

What do you guys want to see next chapter? Okay, I've already figured out and started writing the ending, but I need to get there first. Basically I need more bonding with the team, so what do you want to see?

Wally/Kate:brother/sister bonding

Artemis/Kate:daddy issues bonding

Roy/Kate:first meeting

Other:(leave in review or pm me)

All: short little bits of two or more or all in one chapter

I love hearing from you guys even just saying a rating out of ten would make my day. LOVE YOU GUYS!


	18. A Sleepover with Speedsters

A/N: Just to let you guys know, I don't write my stories on a laptop or computer. I write on an iPad. so if you ever read one of my stories and there is a random word in there blame autocorrect (and no, I won't turn it off, because I am so bad when it comes to spelling that it usually helps me more than it troubles me)

* * *

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"It's just for tonight."

"I don't care. Why can't I come with you guys?"

"Because it's the dynamic duo, not the dynamic trio." I glared at Dick, who was smiling hugely at his own joke. I kept up the glare until his sighed.

"We have a feeling Lex is involved in this. There's no way Bats would let you come."

"Did you ask him?"

"Well no but..."

"But what? Dick I really don't want to stay with Wally..."

"Well the idea of you coming doesn't exactly thrill me either. You could get hurt-"

"Are you serious?!"

"Last time you were with him you nearly died!" He snapped, hands in fists. I took a step back._ 'He cares about you, that's all. He's with Batman, he'll be fine. They don't need you.'_ I took in a deep breath.

"Okay Dick. I won't come." This calmed him down at once, and Robin ran his fingers threw his ebony hair.

"Thanks. If it was any other bad guy, I would be all for it."

"I know Dick." I leant forwards and hugged him, kissing him lightly on the lips. His hands slid around my waist and rested on my back, tightening slightly as he pulled me closer. My fingers quickly found themselves lost in the tangle of dark hair. I was starting to feel the velvet of his tongue when a sudden rush of air told me we had company.

"Group hug!" The red head exclaimed, latching onto the two of us. It took a few seconds and a jab to the gut before Wally let go.

"I get why I can't come, but please remind me why I have to stay with him?" I muttered.

"Because he was the only one free."

"Come on little sis, we'll have heaps of fun!" The excited speeds grabbed my wrist, my backpack already slung over his shoulder.

"Have fun! Don't kill him!" Dick called as I was dragged away.

"No promises!" I called back, as I was all but thrown onto Wally's back and raced towards the house.

* * *

"You're picking a villain again?" Wally said, having already picked his mentor for the fighting game. I gave him a big grin.

"Villains are more fun." I picked the Joker, and Wally looked at me questioningly. I laughed as the game began.

"Dude you're just button mashing!" I yelled unnecessarily loud over the noise of the game.

"I'm fast enough that it doesn't matter!" He replied equally as loud. I was as fast if not faster than him, and my fingers moved like lightning to hit the buttons in the order I had memorised. The combo move caused the Joker on screen to pull out a 'bang' flag gun, and shoot it. The first bang released the flag, and the second sent it straight into the Flash's heart. But because it was a video game, it took a few more of these combo moves to finish him.

"Haha! I killed him! I win, in your face Wally!" I stuck my tongue out at him, blowing a light raspberry.

"Should I be worried?" The real Flash asked, leaning against the door frame. I turned to grin at him.

"No. I don't have one of those bang flag guns," I replied, laughing. Barry gave me a worried smile which caused both Wally and myself to go into fits of giggles. Wally assured me that they were very manly giggles.

"Anyway, food's ready!" Flash said, racing off back towards the kitchen. We followed him quickly, coming to a stop at our seats. Wally was unable to stop as gracefully as me, and ended up tripping over his chair. Iris looked mildly concerned for her nephew as she brought a large plate of baked potatoes to the table, while Barry and I laughed.

"Alright, dig in," the woman said, chuckling slightly when she saw all our hands move with incredible speed to get food. Wally went to rip a piece of meat off the roast with his hands, and I stabbed him with a fork.

"Ah! What was that for?!" He pulled his hand back quickly, holding it to his chest.

"Just because you're hungry doesn't mean you can be a pig!" I replied, waving the fork mockingly in front of his face.

"Yeh Wawly, dopht be ah pig," Barry said around a mouthful of food, mocking my action.

"If I had anywhere else to stay tonight..." I started, pinching the bridge of my nose. I let it a small laugh. "I'm only joking. I'm thankful you guys are letting me stay the night."

"I thought you said you didn't want to stay with me?" Wally said, cutting a piece of lamb off the roast.

"I said I didn't want to stay with you." I pointed the fork at Wally, then quickly stealing his piece of meat.

"Hey!" He started to protest.

"Wally, stop annoying Kate, she's our guest," Iris said in a warning tone.

"But she just-"

"Wally, listen to your aunt," Barry interrupted. I could practically feel the smile he was holding back.

"The youngest always gets it easier!"

"Wally, if you don't stop arguing and eat your dinner, there will be no dessert!" Iris warned. I honestly couldn't see why Wally hadn't figured out we were joking yet.

"Are you kidding me? Hypo metabolism over here! As in, I need lots of food!"

"That's it, no dessert!"

"What the heck?!"

"Since I'm being a good girl can I have Wally's dessert?" I asked in my most sweet girl voice, barely holding back laughter.

"Of course you can," Iris said at once. Barry was close to laughing, and I wasn't far behind.

"What?!" Wally shouted. That was it.

Barry lost it first, pointing and laughing at Wally. Iris and I followed quickly, although Iris didn't fall off her chair and have to clutch her sides from laughing to much. When I was finally able to sit up, I saw Wally's face was as red as his hair. I got back onto my chair, still giggling every so often. The rest of the meal was finished quickly by all of us, as Iris hadn't been distracted by laughing as much as the speedsters and myself, and we could eat faster than humanly possible.

* * *

"Which movie do you wanna watch now?" I asked, getting out of my comfortable spot on the couch to change DVDs. We had just finished watching Saw, which hadn't impressed Barry when he came to check on us. I mean, yeah I was only thirteen but come on, I've seen a lot worse.

"I don't care."

"Well neither do I."

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Wally suggested after a small pause.

"You mean interrogation or abuse?" I smiled.

"Ah, yeah sure."

I sat back down on the armchair, pulling the blanket back around me. "Okay Wally, truth or dare?"

"I thought we were playing interrogation or abuse?"

"Same thing. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"You're no fun. Let's see. What's your phobia?"

"Anuptaphobia."

"Seriously? Fear of being single?"

"It's a joke little sis."

"Stop calling me that."

"Sure thing little sis. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to go steal the massive tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. And bring two spoons." I laughed, racing out of the room. It took me only a few seconds to remember where the spoons were kept and even less time to get the ice cream out of the freezer. I raced back to Wally, opening the tub and sticking the spoon in. Or at least, tried to. The spoon bent as it hit the hard sweet.

"Don't worry, Kid Flash is here to save the day!" Wally proclaimed, placing both hands on the side of the tub.

"What are you…" I trailed off as he started to rub his hands with super speed along the outside of the ice cream tub._ 'He's using the heat caused by the friction to melt the ice cream a bit. Clever. Just hope he doesn't over do it.' _My fears were unnecessary, as he had obviously done this a million times before, and after bending my spoon back, we were able to eat the creamy treat. It wasn't long before the entire half gallon tub was empty.

"You only wanted to play truth or dare so I'd go get this..." It wasn't even a question. I already knew. Wally licked the last of the creamy treat from his spoon, nodding.

"Now what?" I asked, staring at the empty tub.

"You still hungry?"

"You bet."

"Wanna see what else there is?" I smiled, not even answering, just rushing to the kitchen. Wally got there half a second after me. We searched through the cupboards and fridge, finding two large bags of chips, a bottle of coke, a container of chocolate chip cookies, and a bag of individually wrapped chocolates. We brought them back to the lounge room, setting up the same game we had been playing before. We played for a while before Barry came in.

"Guys. It's one am. Go to sleep," he said, rubbing his eyes. We groaned, but turned off the game.

"Er, Wally, where am I sleeping?" I asked as he walked into his room (he told me earlier that because he spent so much time here, the guest room had been turned into his room), almost like he had forgotten me completely.

"Oh, right. Um, well there's the floor." He pointed to the floor space next to his bed. "And there's the couch in the other room. God I really didn't think this through." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What if we get all the pillows and couch cushions from the lounge room and put them on the floor in your room?" I suggested. I wasn't tired at all and couldn't stand the thought to having to sit for hours in a room by myself.  
"Okay. I'll go get the stuff and you can change into your pjs or whatever." He speed off, leaving me to find the bathroom on my own.

I decided a shower could wait until the morning, so I striped off my clothes and pulled on what I guess could be called my pjs. It was really just a pair of my boxers (they're comfortable, okay?) and a shirt I had stolen off Dick. We were both short, but he was actually a bit bigger than me, so the shirt was a bit too long and baggy. I looked extremely boyish until you took in the pink fluffy socks I had on my feet. I shoved my other clothes back into the backpack and walked back to Wally's room, the socks making me almost silent. He was sitting on his bed, and didn't notice me until I sat down cross legged next to him. He looked at my feet.

"Really? You're one of the most dangerous people I know and you're wearing pink, fluffy socks?" He laughed, grabbing my foot. I squealed, and his eyes got a mischievous glint to them.

"Katelyn. Are you ticklish?" He grinned.

"No. That was my battle cry."

"Oh really?" He said, fingers out and inching closer.

"Wally West I swear if you touch me-ehh!" I was cut off by my squeals as he ran his fingers along my feet. I kicked out, but my lack of concentration made it weak and slow. Wally grinned hugely, testing for other ticklish spots. His fingers ran along my rib cage, and more giggles bubbled in my throat.

"Stop! Wally stop!" I attempted to say, but I don't think it got out right. I was too busy laughing. He continued, but carefully, avoiding my neck and other areas that should never be touched. Suddenly, he yanked my shirt halfway up. I panicked slightly, knowing he wouldn't do anything stupid, but reflexively trying to cover my belly. He placed his mouth on my stomach, blowing a massive raspberry. I squealed loudly, giggling like a little girl as I fought to pull my shirt down again. I forgot my mini mission when he blew on my stomach again, after breaking away to laugh and breath.

"Wal-ly-y s-sto-op!" I yelled, barely getting it in between the giggles and the need for oxygen. I kicked out again, only to find myself tangled in the blankets, and falling towards the ground. _Crash_. I was lucky that the little nest Wally had made for me was right next to his bed. We were completely silent for a moment, before laughing again.

"Go to sleep!" Barry yelled from somewhere else in the house, causing Wally and I to laugh harder. All too soon though, the laughter died down, and we started to settle down. Wally let out a yawn.

"Good night little sis," he said, rolling onto his side. I smiled, deciding that I could have worse nicknames.

"Good night big bro."

* * *

A/N: So yeah. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I was busy crime fighting (yeah, right). Anyway, hope you liked it. By the way, I have a poll on my profile, I want to know which story you guys want me to focus on updating the most (because I'm an idiot with a shot attention span and I keep starting new stories and oh a butterfly!

also, I got a new tumblr account. I'm **robins-reckoning** okay? Awesome.

love you all! Please review, makes my day (night, whatever)


	19. Which one?

Disclaimer: I don't own this. You can tell by the clothes I wear that I don't own this.

* * *

Wally's P.O.V.

It was about four am when I woke up. Being a speedster with a hypo metabolism, I'm used to waking up in the early hours of the morning because of my stomach. What I wasn't used to was waking up at four in the morning because I couldn't breath.

Strong hands were wrapped around my neck, pushing down painfully and crushing my windpipe. The light from the hall leaked into the room slightly, and I managed to see two brown, glassy eyes. I pulled my legs up to my chest, then kicked out as hard as I could. The body flung across the room, hitting the wall with a massive thud that shook everything on my shelf. I sat there, frozen, as the body's owner groaned. Eyes opened again to revel bright green eyes, and I realised what had happened.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rushing to Kate's side. She flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"Wally I'm so sorry ohmygodInearlykilledyou!" Her words started to jumble together, like mine did when I panicked.

"It's okay, I'm fine. See? Not dead!" A forced laugh escaped her lips.

"Wally. I'm so sorry. You must have brushed me or something. What did I do?"

"Ah, you tried to strangle me. Kate, your eyes were brown. Why were your eyes brown?"

"I was asleep. I am unable to use my powers in my sleep, so my eyes go normal. Oh my god, I sleep attack."

"Don't worry, I sleep eat. Speaking of eating, it's time for my ungodly hour of the morning snack. I think there might be something left it the cupboards."

"You had me at eat."

* * *

Kate's P.O.V.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Wally, get your food out of the microwave, you're gonna wake Barry and Iris up!" I shout-whispered.

"Kate, there's still two minutes left on the timer. I think that's your phone."

My phone. The one Dick gave me so he could call me when the mission was over. Oh.

I quickly pulled out the buzzing device, pressing the accept button and holding it to my ear.

"Dick?" I said excitedly.

"No, it's Batman. I'm sending you my location now."

"I thought I couldn't come because Lex was there."

"It wasn't just him. Ra's was there also. They have Robin."

"What do they want?"

"You."

* * *

"I'm coming. The team is coming. You're not going by yourself little sis."

"For the last time, no you're not, no they're not, and yes I am." We were in my designated room in the cave, the rest of the team asleep, unaware of the danger their teammate was in. Wally had been arguing with me ever since I rushed off to the cave.

"Kate, he's like a brother to me. You can't keep me back here."

I walked behind a screen I had in my room, stripping off my pjs and changing into my costume.

"They want me. Not you, not the team, me."

"Robin is my brother, if he's in trouble, I'm coming to save his arse. That's what brothers do."

"Wally, just drop it! Okay?!"

"Robin's in trouble?!" A startled Martian ask. I turned to see the small crowd that had gathered in my bedroom doorframe.

"It's nothing Batman and I can't handle," I replied, stalking out of the room. I headed towards the motorbikes, swinging onto Robin's because I didn't yet have my own.

"The bioship will be faster. We will be able to get to Robin sooner," Kaldur said.

"I can't drive the bioship."

"You wouldn't be. I would," M'gann piped in.

"No, you guys aren't coming."

"Kate, we're going whether or not you say we can," Artemis growled. I sighed, swinging off the bike.

"Fine, but hurry up."

* * *

We arrived minutes later, dropping down next to where a very pissed off Batman stood.

"You were meant to come alone," he all but growled, and everyone in the team but I shrunk visibly at it.

"You think they'd let me?" I snapped, "Now what do I have to do?"

"We're going to pretend to give you in. You're going to act unconscious. As soon as we have Robin, the team and I will attack and you will get to Robin and get the hell out of here. We'll follow after."

"But if that doesn't work, they'll have Kate," Wally said.

"I can take care of myself," I muttered.

"Can't we just go and take Robin back?" Superboy asked, clearly upset that we weren't just smashing our way in.

"They have injected a poison into Robin's bloodstream. They will give us Robin and the antidote when they receive Kate," Batman explained, walking towards his car. "Team, follow in the bioship in camouflage. Kate, you're with me." The team gave me a quick look, and headed into the bioship. I followed Batman and got in the passenger seat of the car. We drove towards a small Star Labs building.

"You don't have to do this." I turned, shocked to see Batman talking in such a soft tone. I laughed lightly.

"I kinda do. Think I could live with myself if Dick got hurt because I was a coward? Besides, who could live with an angry Bat breathing down their neck. And don't even try to deny it. You would hate me."

He remained silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

When we pulled up, I stayed in my seat until Batman came around. He opened my door, and I closed my eyes and tried to become as limp as possible. Considering my small size and Batman's impressive muscles, it was easy for him to throw me over his shoulder. And then we entered.

* * *

The floor was freezing, but I suppressed my shivers as I lay in a heap on the floor. I had risked opening my eyes a tiny bit, enough that I could just see through the tiny slits I had created. Robin was in a similar position, but he was sweating and looked extremely pale. Batman and Lex were talking, but I wasn't paying them any mind. But I should of been.  
A sharp object imbedded it's self into my neck, filling my blood with a toxin of some sort. I recognised it at once. It was the same stuff that took away my powers before. Crap.  
I leapt up, lunging onto my father and sending us both crashing down.

"Did you not learn from last time?" He sneered. I punched him with what little strength I had left. "Do I need to teach you another lesson, perhaps one about not creating weaknesses?" I hit him again.

"He is not a weakness," I growled.

"He'll be the death of you!"

"Does this look like the face of a person who gives a fuck?"

"No, it looks like the face of my soon to be dead daughter."

"I am not your dau-" strong arms suddenly found themselves around my neck, putting me in a chocked hold. I clawed at the arm, but without my powers, nothing could be done. That didn't stop me from kicking and trying to rip the man's eyes own.

"Do not struggle child," a voice purred. I had never meet the man, but the way he talked the ancient quality to his voice, I knew it was Ra's. That just made me kick harder. Bt black dots were coming into my vision. Where was the team when you need them? And what the heck is Batman doing? These were the last questions that swum unanswered through my mind as I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke in a room. There were no windows, and no doors that I could see for that matter. I was bounded to a steel chair, but surprisingly, not gagged. There was a tv screen on the wall opposite me, and a webcam above it. The screen turned on. Lex was there.

"By now you must know escape is pointless. I have removed both your weapons and drugged you both, and Kate, yours had fairly large portion of fear gas, so those powers of yours won't be much help. I've set up a little game for your friends. They get to pick which one of you walks free, and which one of you dies."

My jaw dropped. I quickly closed it, and considered my options. I was afraid to say that they were few and far fetched. I knew I was being recorded, as was Robin I assumed, and I could only hope that because I couldn't see or hear him, it meant he couldn't see or hear me. I spoke directly to the camera, my voice only shaking slightly.

"Knowing you guys, even though you'll try to save us both, in the end, Robin will be the one to survive this. I want you to know that's okay, and if for some stupid reason you save me instead, I will personally gut each and every one of you." I sighed, letting the first few tears escape my eyes."I love you guys so much. I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you've done. You showed me what a real family was like, and I am honoured that I got to spend these last couple of months with you guys. Please-please tell Robin I love him."

"What a heartwarming speech! To bad the boy blunder will never hear it. So, have we reached a decision? Who's gonna live to see another day? Who are you going to save?"

Somehow I knew that both Robin and I would hear their answer. Lex wanted this to be as dramatic as possible. It didn't matter, because I already knew what their answer would be. It didn't matter how close I had become with them, their answers would always be a unanimous- "Robin."

My breathing hitched slightly, but I smiled despite that. I would die. Robin would live. Just as it was meant to be.

* * *

Team's P.O.V.  
They had failed. It had been six hours since they had left the site, six long hours they had been waiting for news on what had happened to their teammates. Batman was somewhere, searching for them, but the Young Justice team had been sent back to the cave. It was when exactly six hours had pasted that the power went off suddenly. Then the screens lit up, showing the images of Katelyn and Robin, tied and bounded in different rooms. An all to recognisable voice spoke.

"Hello Young Justice. I believed you've lost something. And I know how badly you want them back, but the thing is, I rather like them. So I've decided to make it fair and give one of them back. So now you get to pick, which one will it be?" Lex Luthor spoke over the images.

"You must be crazy if you think we'll pick!" Wally shouted. Dick was his best friend, his brother, but he had to admit, Kate had grown on him. The team nodded in agreement.

"If you don't, I'll just kill both of them!" The voice replied, obviously happy with their discomfort.

"I think I might just have to tell them, see what they have to say." A buzzing sound came through for a moment, and suddenly the voice could be heard again, doubled and slightly echoed over the two screens.

"By now you must know escape is pointless. I have removed both your weapons and drugged you both, and Kate, yours had fairly large portion of fear gas, so those powers of yours won't be much help. I've set up a little game for your friends. They get to pick which one of you walks free, and which one of you dies."

Robin spoke first. "If you guys can hear me, please, please save Kate. She's got so much more to live for, she has so many wonderful powers that could help the world so much more than I could ever dream of. I'll miss you guys."

Kate was next, almost as if knowing how long to wait before speaking. Or maybe she was just thinking more before she spoke.

"Knowing you guys, even though you'll try to save us both, in the end, Robin will be the one to survive this. I want you to know that's okay, and if for some stupid reason you save me instead, I will personally gut each and every one of you. I love you guys so much. I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you've done. You showed me what a real family was like, and I am honoured that I got to spend these last couple of months with you guys. Please-please tell Robin I love him."

"What a heartwarming speech! To bad Robin will never hear it. So, have we reached a decision? Who are you going to save?" The creepy voice spoke again, and the entire team wanted nothing more than to beat the owner to a bloody pulp.  
Despite that fact that they all were close with both heroes, that the decision was tough, they all came to an unanimous decision.

"Robin."

They saw the other hostage's breathing hitch slightly, but then a small smile creeped along her face. Both screens went black, and a location was flashed on the screen. A pick up site.

* * *

Robin was furious to say the least. When the team brought him back to the cave, he had three broken fingers from punching Conner, a splitting headache from weeping, and a more than sore throat from yelling. Batman had meet them there, and, already knowing what happened from a quick call from Kaldur, had simply take Robin home.

Then it was their turn.

Artemis and M'gann cried for a lost girlfriend.

Conner punched the wall over the lost of someone like him.

Kaldur hung his head in shame over what he deemed to be his failure.

Wally wept for a lost little sister.

* * *

**Guess what guys! It's not over yet! That's right, I'm not done yet. I actually wrote the second half of this and about two chapter more before I wrote chapter 16 or something like that. So I already knew what was gonna happen. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and my other ones.**

**also, the poll thingy wasn't working before, but it should be now!**

**also, this has nothing to do with the story but I'm gonna tell you anyway cause no one reads this crap anyway.**

**i was at jujitsu yesterday and I was doing one of the stances and the teacher asked me which hand I would hit him with. I didn't know the correct answer so I said 'why would I tell you if I'm going to hit you?" And the class laughed and I though i was gonna get in trouble but then the teacher just says 'i like your answer' and continues the lesson. **

**moral of the story it, if you don't know the answer, be a smart arse and hope for the best.**


End file.
